Bell's Journey Book 1: The Journey
by Filisgirl251
Summary: What if Bilbo was married and had a little girl before the quest? Bell is the daughter of Bilbo and joins the quest to reclaim Erebor with her father. She captures the heart of a certain blonde dwarf.
1. First Encounter

Bell's Journey

Review: What if Bilbo was married and had a little girl before the quest? Bell is the daughter of Bilbo and joins the quest to reclaim Erebor with her father. She captures the heart of a certain blonde dwarf.

Chapter 1  
First Encounter

I walked out of Bag End to find my father sitting on the bench in front of the house, smoking his pipe.

"Hey dad. I'm going into work. I'll be back later tonight." I said, kissing Bilbo on the check.

"Alright, Bell. Be careful and come home safe." Bilbo said. I smiled and headed towards the Green Dragon. Ever since my mom died after giving birth to me, it has been just me and my father. My father never remarried and raised me by himself with help of some family.

I walked down the path towards the Green Dragon. Hobbits accidentally shoved me and I fall towards the ground. Strong arms catch me and I look up into the blue eyes of a blonde dwarf. I knew it was a dwarf because he was slightly taller then Hobbit men and he wore boots.

"Looks like women fall into your arms even away from home, brother." A dark haired, brown eye dwarf said, with a laugh in his voice.

"You alright, lass?" The blonde haired dwarf asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I said.

"Where you heading?" The dark haired dwarf asked as the blonde straightened me up.

"The Green Dragon. I work there." I said.

"We're heading there as well. I'm Kili and this here is my brother Fili. The one you fell into his arms." Kili said with a smirk earning a glare from Fili.

"I'm Bell. I'll show you the way. Follow me." I said with a soft smile. Fili returned the smile and held out his arm. I took it and we walked towards the Green Dragon. I head to the bar as Fili and Kili joined two other dwarves. One was bald and one with white hair.

"You got the section where the dwarves are. Weird to see them in the Shire." Linda said.

"Weird but they'll make us good money from what I heard they love to eat." I said. I head up to the dwarves.

"What can I get you? I'll be your waitress today." I said.

"We will all have ale." Fili said with a wink. The other dwarves ordered the food they wanted and I went to get their ales and put the food in order. I carried the tray of ale to them. I was introduced to Dwalin and Balin, who thanked me for the ales. I felt Fili's eyes on me during the whole time. They shortly left after eating and drinking.

"That blonde dwarf couldn't keep his eyes off you, Bell." Linda said.

"He sure was handsome." I said.

"Looks like you are interested in him as well." Linda said.

"Oh no. I don't think he likes me and I don't think its possible for a dwarf and hobbit to fall in love." I said.

"You never know." Linda said with a giggle. I pushed her and joined the giggling.

That night. I walked to Bag End enjoying the warm air, but the smell of rain was on the air. I opened the door and stepped in.

"Dad. I'm home." I called, hanging up my coat.

"Good timing. Dinner is ready." Bilbo said. I sat down with my father and we were just about to eat when the doorbell rang. I got up and went to answer it.

I opened the door to find Dwalin standing in the doorway. What was he doing here.

AN: There's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I got plans all the way to the end so it will be a good story. I hope.


	2. Party at Bag End

Chapter 2  
Party at Bag End

"Lass. You live here? Does Bilbo Baggins live here as well?" Dwalin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do and yes. He's my father. Why don't you come in." I said. Dwalin smiled and entered the house as Bilbo came towards the door. Dwalin turned.

"Dwalin. At your service." Dwalin said, with a bow towards my father.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours. This is..." Bilbo began but Dwalin held up his hand to stop him as he took off his cloak and tossed it by the hooks.

"I met her already at the Green Dragon. Fine young lass you got here." Dwalin said. Bilbo gave me an odd look and I gave a nod.

"I served him and his friends." I said.

"Which way, lass, laddie? Is it this way?" Dwalin asked.

"Is what down where?" Bilbo asked. Dwalin tosses his stuff at Bilbo, who catches it.

"Supper. He said there'd be food, and lots of it." Dwalin said.

"He said? Who said?" Bilbo asked as Dwalin heads to our dining room and sits down.

"What are you not telling me, father?" I ask.

"Gandalf showed up at our doorstep asking me to go on an adventure, which I said no. Now I got a dwarf showing up on my doorstep." Bilbo said, heading to join Dwalin.

'That might explain why there were dwarves in the Shire.' I thought. I went to the door to see Dwalin eating Bilbo's food. I held back a laugh at Bilbo's face. He was not happy.

"Mmm. Very good, this. Any more?" Dwalin asked.

"What? Uh, oh, yes, yes." Bilbo said, getting up and grabbing a plate of biscuits. He grabs one and hides it behind his back as he hands the plate over to Dwalin. "Help yourself." Dwalin grabs some and starts eating them one by one. I shook my head. "Mmm. It's just that, um, I wasn't expecting company." The doorbell rang and I looked over my shoulder.

"That'll be the door." Dwalin said. I head to the door and open it.

"Balin." I said.

"Hi lassie." Balin said with a smile. Bilbo hurried over and shoved me away from the door. "Balin, at your service." He said it with a bow.

"Good evening." Balin said.

"Yes, yes it is." Balin said. He stepped into the house and gave me a smile and looked at Bilbo. "Though. I think it might rain later. Am I late?"

"Late for what?" Bilbo asked. Balin saw Dwalin who was trying to get more biscuits from the jar.

"Oh, ha, ha! Evening, brother. Heh, heh." Balin said, walking over towards Balin.

"Their related?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes. Balin is nice." I said.

"How many do you know?" Bilbo asked.

"Two more but they aren't here." I said as Balin and Dwalin hit heads together and head to the pantry. I closed the door as Bilbo started talking to them as they stood looking at the food. I start to head to the dining room when the doorbell rang. I sighed and went to open the door. I nearly stumbled back seeing Fili and Kili in the door now.

"Well. Bell. Surprise to see you here." Kili said with a grin, elbowing his brother. I blushed.

"Are you Master Baggins wife?" Fili asked. I happened to notice the disappointment in his eyes.

"No. I'm his daughter." I said.

"That's a relief." Kili said, giving a wink earning an elbow in the ribs from Fili and I blushed as Bilbo came.

"Fili." Fili said.

"And Kili." Kili said.

"At your service." Both said, bowing as they talked.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Kili said, earning a laugh from me and Fili gave me a smile with a wink. Major flirt.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." Bilbo said, beginning to shut the door on the brothers.

"Father!" I exclaimed. Kili stuck his foot out to stop the door from closing, pushing it open more, but Bilbo still had it shut a bit.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili asked.

"No one told us." Fili said. Both looked worried.

"No nothing has been cancelled. Father is over reacting. Dwalin and Balin are here." I said, pushing Bilbo out of the way and opening the door for them. "Come in." I said.

"Well that's a relief." Kili said, coming in. Fili walked in like he owned the place. Bilbo still didn't look happy.

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened." Fili said, starting to hand his weapons over to Bilbo.

"It's nice, this place. D' you it yourself?" Kili asked as he scrapes the mud off his boots on my grandmothers glory box. I rolled my eyes.

"Its wonderful to see you again, Bell." Fili said, after he finished giving Bilbo his weapons and comes to kiss my hand, making me blush.

"Same here, Fili. I wasn't expecting to see you here." I said. Bilbo was not happy as he scolded Kili.

"Neither was I. Guess fate brought us together." Fili said. Dwalin came over and grabbed Kili.

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand. Lass, can you help as well?" Dwalin asked as he lead the two away and I quickly follow.

"Mister Dwalin." Kili said with a smile, making the dwarves laugh.

"Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." Balin said. I raised an eyebrow .

"Everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo asked as I helped the dwarves move the table in the hall as the doorbell rang again and Bilbo started yelling as he moved to the door.

"Excuse me." I said after helping and realizing there were more dwarves. I went to change into a good dress since mine was dirty and I wanted to look good for the guests. I changed into a forest green dress that came to my ankles. I came out to see the house in chaos and the dwarves moving chairs and food to the table. I saw Fili and Kili carrying a barrel of ale. I saw a familiar face with a pointy hat. He was mentioned a lot with the Hobbits. He hasn't been to the Shire in a long time.

"Gandalf?" I ask.

"Bell. You are a beauty. Just like your mother. I knew her well." Gandalf said.

"Its nice to finally meet you." I said with a smile.

"Bell. Come and help me hand out ale." Fili said, pulling me away from Gandalf. Fili put a bunch of mugs of ale in my hands and I saw Bilbo not having any of what the dwarves were doing. I heard dwarves cheer as we stepped in . Fili gets on top of the table and goes around the food. I just walk along the table handing mugs that were needed to dwarves.

"Who wants an ale? There you go." Fili said.

"Let him have another drink!" Dwalin called.

"Here you go!" I said, handing Dwalin a mug. Dwalin dumps a mug of ale down a dwarf's ear horn. I laugh as the dwarf sputters in anger and puts the horn in his mouth, blowing the ale out. Fili pulled me down in a seat next to him and Kili. I watched with a smile as one of the dwarves counted down to three and they drank the ale at the same time. When they finished, the burping began. The youngest of them all by the looks of it had the longest burp of them all. I joined the laughing and saw that Bilbo didn't look happy.

I was introduced to all the dwarves and knew it was gonna take awhile to get use to them, but I knew the names weren't going to be hard. I piled the plates up as I listened to Bilbo go at it. I sighed and went to put a pot of tea on the fire, knowing he might need it later. I saw that there was stew left and wondered why, but didn't question. I had a feeling we were waiting on someone.

"Need help?" Fili's voice came and I saw him leaning against the door frame as I put the kettle on the fire.

"No. I'm good, but thank you for asking." I said, coming up to him.

"Sorry if we upset your father. This is usually how we are." Fili said.

"It's fine. I had fun." I said. Fili grinned and kissed my hand, making me blush even more. I heard him chuckle and walk off.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" The youngest that I remembered introduced as Ori asked. Fili came up to him.

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili said. Ori handed the plate over and Fili tossed it to Kili, who throws it behind his back to the dwarf with the axe in his head which I think was Bifur, who stood at the sink. Bifur caught it. Plates were beginning to be thrown to the two brothers from the dwarves, who tossed them to Bifur. Gandalf ducked from the flying dishes.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery , it's over a hundred years old." Bilbo said.

"Oh father. Let them have fun." I said. Bilbo gave me a look to shut up as the dwarves at the table begin to drum rhythmically on the table with utensils and their fists.

"And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo called out.

"Ooh. Did you hear that, lads and lass? He says we'll blunt the knives." The funny hat dwarf that I remembered as Bofur said, giving me a wink as he sees me enjoying every minute of this as Fili and Kili continued to toss the plates and stuff.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks." Kili sang, motioning for Fili to toss him more.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks." Fili sang as he danced a bowl on both his arms giving me a grin as I shook my head at him being a show off.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates that's what Bilbo Baggin's hates." The dwarves sang. The dwarves began to toss plates and utensils and the fat dwarf that I think was Bombur ate the left overs. Some of the dwarves played instruments. "Cut the cloth and thread the fat, leave the bones on the bedroom mat. Pour the milk on the pantry floor. Splash the wine on every door. Dump the crocks in a boiling bow Pound them up with a thumping pole when you're finished, if any are whole. Send them down the hall to roll." I laughed as Fili looked like he was dancing, but still having fun. He grinned at me when he caught me watching and gave me a wink. He joined Ori and the starfish hairdo dwarf that I Think was Nori. I came over and stood next to them and Fili put a hand on my shoulder. "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates." The dwarves laugh as Bilbo pushed his way through and saw all the plates and stuff on the table without being chipped or broken.

"Come on, father. They were just having fun." I said.

"Giving me more of a heart attack." Bilbo said as Gandalf sat down. Three loud knocks came and everyone went silent as we looked at the door.

"He is here." Gandalf said. I was right. There was one last dwarf that hadn't arrived.

AN: That was a long one. There's a reason why there is an attraction already and it will be in next chapter. Wow. I can't believe how popular this story was after I posted it. Love the reviews and Follows and favorites. I look forward to writing this. Till next time.


	3. Thorin Oakenshield

Chapter 3  
Thorin Oakenshield

We head to the door and Gandalf opens the door. A darf with long dark hair stood in the doorway with a cloak on. He didn't look impressed.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find." He said. He walked as he talked, taking off his cloak in the process. "I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it if it had not been for that mark on the door." Thorin turned to look at Gandalf as Bilbo pushed his way through the crowd. I rolled my eyes as I stood next to Fili.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo said.

"Father. Calm down." I said, rolling my eyes as Bilbo shot me a glare. Gandalf closes the door.

"There is a mark, I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins and Bell Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our Company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said. Thorin eyed me for a few minutes and then eyes landed on Bilbo.

"So." Thorin said, handing Kili his cloak. "This is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin circles Bilbo studying him.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin asked.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo said.

"What about the girl?" Thorin asked, looking at me.

"I now how to cook and sew, but I know how to use a bow and arrow." I said. It wasn't a lie. My mother was a hunter before her and my father started to court and used a bow and arrow and I inherited her skills in archery and use her bow all the time. Fili and Kili looked at me in amazement.

"Looks like the girl is better at this journey then her husband." Thorin said.

"Excuse me, but he's my father, not my husband." I said, sternly.

"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't know." Thorin said, surprised I lashed out suddenly. I turned on my heal and went to the kitchen. I spooned out a bowl of soup and got a mug of ale for Thorin. I came into the dining room and set them in front of him. "Thank you." I nod as Fili waved me over to the empty seat between him and Kili. I joined them.

"No one has ever stood up to our uncle like that." Fili said.

"He's your uncle?" I ask.

"Yes. Your one brave lass." Kili said. I just shook my head at them.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin said. There were murmors of joy among the dwarves.

"What do the dwares of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"They will not come." Thorin said. There were disappointment murmors among the dwarves this time. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Bilbo comes into view behind Thorin.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked. I looked at him and could see the wonder in his eyes, but saw hesitation.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf said. Bilbo goes to bring a candle as Gandalf spread a piece of paper out on the table. I saw it was a map with my keen eyes. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Bilbo leans over the table with the candle in his hand.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read. My eyes widen as I recognize it, for I have heard and read stories about it. Erebor. The Mountain that was one of the Dwarvish Kingdoms and also where Smaug, the dragon took it from them. These were the dwarves of Erebor?

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." The red hair dwarf that I remembered as Gloin said.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin said. I looked at Fili who was looking towards Thorin.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals..." Bofur never finished.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo snapped. I shook my head at my father as Ori stood up suddenly.

"I'm no afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." The youngest dwarf that I think was Ori said. There were several shouts.

"He's one brave one." I said.

"He's the youngest of all of us." Fili said.

"Sit down." A older dwarf that I remembered as Dori said, pulling Ori down to sit.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen and not not thirteen of the best, or brightest. There were several complaints.

"Hey, who are you calling dim?" Nori asked.

"Watch it." Dori said.

"No." Nori said.

"What did he say?" Oin asked.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili said, slamming his fist into the table.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili said. I held back a laugh at Kili's innocence.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I wouldn't say that..." Gandalf began.

"How many, then?" Dori asked.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf asked.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked. Thorin gave Gandalf a questioning look and I raised my eyebrow at him. Gandalf begins to choke on his smoke. "Go on, give us a number!" Dwarves jump to their feet, arguing about the number of dragons Gandalf killed. Fili and Kili had joined and I just sat and listened. Thorin jumps to his feet in angers.

"Shazara!" Thorin yells. Everyone sits in their seats looking at Thorin in silence. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekar! Du Bekar!" Thorin sits down as all the dwarves cheer.

"You forget: The front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said as a key appears in his hand. Thorin looks at it in wonder.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf said, handing the key over to Thorin, who looked at it.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili said. Gandalf points to the map with the stem of his pipe.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said. Kili put his hand on Fili's and my shoulders.

"There's another way in." Kili said.

"If we can find it. Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." I said. Everyone looked at me with amazement.

"How do you know about this, lass?" Dwalin asked.

"I love to read anything that I can get my hands on." I said. The dwarves nod and Fili gives me a smile. Gandalf nods in approval.

"The anser lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and cleaver, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf said.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

"Hm, a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said.

"And are you?" Gloin asked. I looked at shock. They were asking if Bilbo was a burglar.

"Am i what?" Bilbo asked.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Oin said.

"Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar, I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo said.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said.

"Aye. The wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said. There were a lot of complaints and agreements and I shrunk back a bit. Gandalf stood up in anger and casts darkness over the group, silencing them all as they leaned back in fear.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Bagginsis a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf said in a harsh and almost dark voice. He goes back to normal. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins along with his daughter, because he won't leave without her. There's a lot more to both of them than appearances suggest, and they both got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

"I'm not bringing a woman. She'll hold us back." Thorin growled.

"I am a good shot when it comes to a bow and I can sew and help cook. Let me come." I said with coldness in my voice.

"Let her come uncle and I will be the one responsible for her. I'll protect her." Fili said, suddenly. I looked at him in shock.

"You don't..." I began, but Thorin held up his hand.

"Fine then. Fili. You will be responsible and protect her then. Girl. You will help with whatever is needed and if you fall behind, you better find a way to catch up or be left behind. Gandalf. We'll do it your way then. Give him the contract and make up one for the girl." Thorin said. I looked down as Balin handed a contract over to Bilbo and Thorin and Gandalf talked.

"You didn't have to." I said.

"I wanted to so that you can come. You deserve to see Middle Earth." Fili said.

"Thank you." I said. Fili brought my hand up and kissed it. I blushed earning a chuckle from Fili and a nudge from Kili.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence there of including but not limited to lacerations... evisceration... incineration?" Bilbo asked, looking at the Company. I raised an eyebrow at the look of worry on my father's face.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said. Bilbo looked pale.

"Father?" I ask, standing up quickly and heading his way.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked. Bilbo bends over, looking nauseous and in pain. I bit my lip.

"Uh yeah. Feel a bit faint." Bilbo said. Bofur stands up and heads to talk to Bilbo.

"Think furnace with wings." Bofur said.

"Air, I. I. I need air." Bilbo said.

"Bofur stop." I said.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur said. Bilbo was breathing heavily as I reached the door and stood watching him.

"Hmmm. Nope!" Bilbo said. He falls to the floor in faint. I ran over to him and knelt next to him.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf said as Fili and Kili hurry past him with a look of dislike from Thorin, and helped me get Bilbo off the floor and into his favorite arm chair. I head into the kitchen to make a pot of tea as Bilbo started to awaken. I stared into the fire. Me on an adventure.

"Here lass. Here's the contract." Balin said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I took it and signed it.

"Thank you." I said.

"Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Could I have a cup as well?" Balin asked.

"Of course." I said. I pulled the kettle off and poured two cups. I hand one over to Balin and head to give the other to Bilbo, who was awake. I stepped away as Gandalf gave him the cup. I head to the kitchen to put stuff away.

"So your going?" Bilbo asked ten minutes later as I finished.

"Yes. I wanted to go on an adventure for awhile and I'm getting the wish." I said, pushing by him. He grabbed my arm.

"I don't want you to go. Your my only child." Bilbo said.

"I'm not a child anymore father. I might not come of age for two more years, but I'm still an adult that can make my own choices. Excuse me. I bneed to pack." I said. I head to my room after grabbing my mothers bow and quiver of arrows. I packed a bag of clothes and stuff I might need for the adventure.

"I'm glad your coming." A voice came, making me jump. Fili stood in the doorway with a beautiful smirk on his handsome face.

"I'm glad I am. Need to get out and see Middle-Earth." I said.

"Well it will be sure nice to get to know you more." Fili said, taking my hand and kissing it, making me blush more. "Come. You must hear this." Fili pulled me out of my room and into the living room where dwarves were starting to gather. Fili stood by the fireplace with Thorin on the other side. All of the dwarves were smoking their pipes. Thorin started to sing.

"Far over the misty mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day. To find our long-forgotten gold." Thorin sang. The other dwarves joined in, while the others hummed. I listened with interest.

"The pines were roaring on the height. The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches blazed with light." The dwarves sang. Fili looked at me and I gave him a smile. He returned it.

"Get to bed. We leave at first light." Thorin said, throwing me a glance. I gave a nod and head to bed with thoughts of dragons, elves, and a certain blonde hair dwarf with startling blue eyes.

AN: There's the new chapter and man was it a long one. I hope you all loved it. There will be more moments with Fili and Bell. Till next time.


	4. The Journey Begins

Chapter 4  
The Journey Begins

I was up before all the dwarves and had breakfast ready. I stood in the kitchen in trousers I had for awhile with a red long sleeve tunic with a black corset wrapped around me. I was able to go get food for breakfast for the dwarves. I didn't tell any of them of what was going on. I was cooking eggs and sausages along with bacon and toast.

"Something smells good." Voices came and I knew the smell had awaken the dwarves. There was a rush into the dining room to find me waiting.

"Dinner is ready, boys. I hope your hungry." I said, with a smile as I set the last of the plates down. The dwarves quickly got in their seats and I served them milk. Fili gave me a wink and I quickly turn away from the dwarves to hide my blush. I didn't see Kili elbow Fili, who gave him the look to shut up. I gathered the plates as soon as the dwarves were done eating.

"Thank you for the meal, lass. You didn't have to." Balin said, coming up with Thorin.

"I thought I would be nice and cook you all something before we head out." I said.

"It was very much appreciated. Are you ready to leave?" Thorin asked.

"I am. My bag is in my bedroom and if my father isn't going. I like to give him a kiss goodbye." I said. Thorin nods his approval and I hurry to get my bag. I throw my quiver of arrows over my shoulder with my bow after I put my bag on. I head into my father's room. He was fast asleep, still in the clothes from yesterday. I leaned down and kissed his check. "Goodbye, father. I hope you change your mind." I head out of the room to see the dwarves were outside, but Fili stood waiting for me.

"The others are getting the ponies ready. Would you like your own or ride with someone?" Fili asked.

"Can I ride with someone?" I ask.

"Thorin said it was alright if you did. Who do you want to ride with?" Fili asked as we walked out the door.

"Oh. I'm sure she wants to ride with me first, brother." Kili said.

"No. I want to ride with Fili." I said. Kili just smirked as Fili shot him a glare.

"Everyone on ponies. We are moving out now." Thorin said. Fili led me over to one of the ponies and took off my bag to strap it on.

"Need some help getting on?" Fili asked. I nod and he lifted me up onto the front while he got on behind me. He wrapped one arm around my waist as he took the reins in the other hand. I leaned against his chest.

"You two look comfy." Kili said.

"Shut up, Kili." Fili said.

"I said nothing." Kili said. I giggled at the two.

"I am. Now stop annoying your brother." I said.

"Yes, mom." Kili said. Fili chuckled as I grinned as the dwarves started moving. Fili asked about my life in the shire and I asked about his, finding out he lived in Ered Luin and his father died in war when him and Kili were young. I didn't ask anymore as I listened to the dwarves bet if my father was going to show or not as Fili and Kili argued about a memory that of a prank they played on their uncle.

"I bet my father will be here." I said.

"I bet he won't. Ten coins if he doesn't." Kili said.

"Ten coins he does." I said.

"Deal." Kili said.

"Your worse then Nori when it comes to wagering." Fili said.

"Hey. I win most of the time." Kili said.

"Yeah. "Most." of the time." Fili said, earning a chuckles from him. I traced circles on Fili's hand that was around my waist as I stared off in the distance as the dwarves complained that the trip was a waste and that the hobbit was useless and that all they got was a woman. I kept my mouth shut, but didn't realize that Fili was glaring at the dwarves. A familiar voice came yelling making all of us stop and I turn in the saddle.

"I signed it!" Bilbo said, catching up to us and handing the contract over to Balin. I grin as I looked at my father from where I sat as Balin pulled out his glasses.

"I'm glad you came, father." I said.

"I wasn't gonna let my only child go with a bunch of strangers." Bilbo said.

"She would have been in good hands." Fili said.

"I know, but still." Bilbo said.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said. I joined the cheering. Thorin was the only one that didn't look happy as he turned his pony forward.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said.

"Take the reins for a minute." Fili whispered. I took the reins as we all rode forward.

"No, no, no, no, that won't be necessary, thank you, but I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once... WAGH!" Bilbo was lifted in the air and set on a pony by Fili and Kili. I chuckled as we rode on and Gandalf rode with Bilbo.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on!" Oin said. Purses were tossed around.

"Kili. Pay up." I call. Kili tossed me the purse and Fili put it in my backpack.

"I can't believe I lost to a girl." Kili mumbled.

"First time gambling and I won. I think you dwarves are wearing on me." I said, earning a chuckle from Fili and a smirk from Kili.

"You'll learn fast, lass." Bofur said with a smile.

"Wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around." Bilbo called, making us all stop.

"Father? What is it?" I ask.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo said. I shook my head at Bilbo.

"Here." Bofur said. He tore a piece of cloth of his clothes and tosses it to Bilbo, who caught it by the tips of his fingers looking at it with disgust. "Use this." The dwarves laugh.

"Move on." Dwalin called. Gandalf talked as we traveled.

"Want to get to know each other more?" I ask.

"What do you have in mind?" Fili asked.

"What's your favorite color" I ask. Fili smiled and we asked each other questions. I got to know him more and he got to know me more.

That night. We camped at a cliffs edge. Fili and Kili were sitting near a rock face being the first on watch as I laid on my bedroll near the fire near their feet. Fili's bedroll was right next to mine along with Kili's. I laid, staring up at the stars. I saw Bilbo head over to the ponies as I listened to Fili and Kili talk and listened to the snores of the dwarves. Thorin was asleep sitting up on a rock near the fire. I looked at Fili, who was watching me as he smoked his pipe.

"Go to sleep. Your safe." Fili said. I nod and close my eyes. A screech came and I sat up. Fili and Kili looked up. I reached for my weapons but discovered it was a distance away.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs." Kili said.

"Orcs?" Bilbo and I asked. Bilbo ran back closer to the fire as another screech was heard and Thorin sat up at the word orcs.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said. I brought my knees up to my chest, afraid especially with what Kili says next.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." Kili said. I was frightened as I felt the blood drain from my face. Fili and Kili chuckled and I knew they did it to scare us.

"You think that's funny?" I look up as Thorin approached his nephews while talking, "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin gives FIli and Kili a stern look. Kili sighed.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said, walking towards the ponies to the edge to look over the valley. Balin comes over.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin said. He proceeded to tell us the story of the battle of Moria where Thorin's grandfather was killed by Azog and his father went missing and how Thorin got the name Thorin Oakenshield and how Azog was defeated. "But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few survived. Thorin lost his brother Ferin along with Fili and Kili's father that day with his grandfather and uncle. But. I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin finished with everyone but Fili, Kili, Gandalf, Bilbo, and I standing as Thorin turned to face us. He gives us a nod and walks back to the fire.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said as he head to sit down. I saw a look shared between Gandalf and Bilbo and I had a feeling that Azog wasn't dead. Something crossed my mind.

"Wait. If your uncle is a king that makes you two?" I ask

"Princes. Yes." Kili said.

"I'm the next in line for the throne if anything happens to Thorin." Fili said. I didn't say anything else as I laid back down facing away from them and into the fire. I knew I was starting to develop feelings for Fili, but he was a prince. Would he fall for a peasant girl like me? And would Thorin approve? I fell asleep lost in my thoughts.

Fili's POV. She looked more beautiful in firelight as I watched her fall asleep. She had fallen silent after she found out we were princes and laid down to sleep.

"Your falling for her." Kili said.

"Yes, but I don't think uncle will approve because she's not of royal blood. Would she love me?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter what uncle thinks. Long as your happy. She is by the way she looks at you and how she blushes when you touch her. She loves you." Kili said. I knew he was right, but I was hesitant for now. I kept looking from the stars to her all during the watch with Kili. Could a dwarf prince have a life with a hobbit lass?

AN: There's the new chapter. Loving the reviews, favorites, and follows. It keeps me going. I'll update as soon as I can. Till next time


	5. Rain and Trolls

Chapter 5  
Rain and Trolls

We woke up the next day to rain in the air. The dwarves grumbled as they pulled on their cloaks.

"Bell. Do you have one?" Fili asked as I packed my bag.

"Yes. I got one. Stop worrying." I said as I pulled one out and put it on.

"Let the lass be, lad. You don't have to worry about her when we aren't moving." Balin said with a chuckle. Fili grumbled something I didn't understand as we head over to our pony. He helped me on and jumped on right behind him. Thorin gives the orders for us to move out. We rode for a couple of hours when it started down pouring. I lean into Fili for warmth. He wrapped his coat around me and pulled me closer.

"Thank you." I whisper as I snuggle into his warmth. I didn't see Fili blush or Kili and Nori send him smirks.

"Your welcome." Fili said.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked. I peaked out to look at Gandalf who was leading us. Thorin was shooting glares at Fili of how close I was to him.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Other wizards?" I ask.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards, you know, I've quite forgotten their names.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf asked.

"Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?" I ask. I got chuckles from all the dwarves and Fili smiled. Gandalf looked slightly offended as he shot me a look over his shoulder.

"I think he's a great wizard..." Gandalf started talking, but I felt my eyes starting to drift off.

"Go to sleep. I'll make sure you don't fall off." Fili said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I fell asleep in Fili's arms.

Fili's POV.

"You kissed her. Your lucky I'm the only one that saw that." Kili said as I watched Bell fall asleep.

"Yeah. I guess I am falling for her." I said. Kili smiled and I knew he was helping out. I rode in silence, making sure Bell stayed on the pony and she stayed warm. The other dwarves were talking and telling stories. We rode till the rain stopped and we came to a house in ruins. Bell was still asleep.

Bell's POV. I woke up to someone shaking me awake. I looked up into Fili's smiling face.

"We stopped. I think uncle wants us to camp here.

"We'll camp here for the night." Thorin called out. Gandalf was approaching the house that was in ruins. Fili helps me off the pony and I stood in his arms. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them this time." Thorin barks more orders as he goes to talk to Gandalf.

"Can I join you?" I ask.

"Stay at camp. We will be fine." Fili said. I kind of pouted, but nodded as Gandalf comes storming by us. Fili and I watch him go with me still in his arms.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf said.

"And who's that?" I ask.

"Myself, Miss Baggins. I've had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf said, storming out of sight.

"Bombur. Bell. We're hungry." Thorin said. Fili let me go and went to gather the ponies with his brother while I go and help Bombur make dinner.

Later that night. I handed out bowls of soup out to the dwarves. Bilbo was worried about Gandalf.

"Take this to the laddies." Bofur said, handing two bowls to Bilbo.

"I'll come with father." I said, standing, but he shook his head.

"No need. I'll be back shortly." Bilbo said, disappearing. I sigh and lean against the rock I was sitting near.

"You seem distracted, lassie." Bofur said.

"Just thinking." I said.

"About a certain prince?" Nori teased. I blushed, earning laughs from Bofur and Nori.

"Its noticeable, lass." Bofur said.

"Is it? I don't think a dwarf prince can fall in love with a hobbit peasant." I said.

"It could. Dwarves only love once and dwarf women are rare and when love is found, its a joyous occasion. If Fili truely loves you, then its a good thing. You are his one. Just you might have to deal with Thorin." Nori said. I looked down and went silent as Bofur and Nori talked. Could what they say is true? I couldn't be Fili's one. Thorin didn't trust me or my father. My thoughts were interrupted with Fili and Kili running into camp.

"Trolls. They have the ponies and Bilbo went after them." Fili called, grabbing weapons.

"You let him go?" I ask, standing up.

"He wanted to." Kili said. I reached for my weapons, but Fili stopped me.

"Bell. Stay here, please. I don't want you hurt and I don't think your father would either." Fili said.

"But..." I started.

"Fili's right. You'll just get in our way." Thorin said. I glared as the dwarves grab their weapons and ran off. I sat down with hands on face and sighed. I couldn't prove myself if they keep leaving me behind. I poked the fire after awhile. I looked up in the sky to see the moon was higher and the dwarves and my father weren't back yet.

"I need to do something." I said softly, grabbing my bow and arrows. I hurry towards where they ran and came towards a light. I saw three ugly trolls with Bilbo standing in front of them in a sack. Some of the dwarves were is sacks on the ground while others were on a large stick over the fire. I stood behind a bush, watching.

"'Es right. Nothing wrong... Wait. I smell a new scent. Women scent." William said, heading my way. I go to move, but get grabbed. I get lifted into the air. "Found her."

"BELL!" Fili yelled.

"Bell." Bilbo said.

"Another one. I thought we had them all." Bert said.

"Can we eat her?" William asked.

"Not-not that one. She's infected." Bilbo said.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. She's got worm's in her tubes." Bilbo said. I screamed as William dropped me and I land on one of the dwarfs. I heard a familiar grunt.

"I'm sorry Fili." I said as the dwarves yelled at Bilbo.

"Why didn't you stay at the camp?" Fili asked.

"I got worried when none of you were back. I came to see what was taking so long." I said, shutting him up.

"Parasites? DId he say parasites?" Oin asked.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites." Kili said.

"What are you talking about, laddie?" Gloin asked. I turned on Thorin as the dwarves were yelling.

"He's distracting them. Play along." I said. Thorin got the message and kicked the dwarves. They look at him and he gave them the look. They got the message.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites." Kili said. I rolled my eyes at Kili.

"We're riddled." Nori said.

"Yes, I'm riddled." Ori said.

"Yes, we are. Badly!" Dori said.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom asked.

"Well." Bilbo said. Tom comes over and pushes him.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools." Tom said.

"Ferret?" Bilbo said.

"Fools?" Bert asked.

"The dwan will take you all!" Gandalf said, appearing on top of a large rock above the clearing.

"Who's that?" Bert asked.

"No idea." Tom said.

"Can we eat 'im too?" William asked. Gandalf raises his staff and brings down his staff on the rock, cracking it in half bringing sunlight into the clearing. The trolls scream in pain as they are turned into stone. There was silence but then the dwarves started cheering. Fili and I look at each other and smile. I saw something in his eyes, happiness, hope, and something else. No it couldn't be. Our gazes stayed lock until it was interrupted with reality.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back." Dwalin said.

AN: There's the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and followers.


	6. New Sword, Radagast, and Rivendell

Chapter 6  
New Sword, Radagast, and Rivendell

I helped the dwarves get free from their sacks and looked away as they got dressed. Fili hurried over to me and took my shoulders in his hands.

"You alright?" I ask.

"We are. Are you?" Fili asked. I hugged him. He was surprised at first, but hugged me back.

"I'm fine." I said. Fili pulled back and smiled at me.

"I thought I told you to stay back at camp." Fili said.

"I got worried when you didn't come back. So I came to look for you." I said. Fili opened his mouth to say something when Thorin shouted.

"There's a troll cave somewhere nearby. Let's go." Thorin called. I walked with Fili and Kili as we looked for the troll cave. We found it and I nearly gagged from the smell.

"Oh what's hat stench?!" Nori asked.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf said. I stayed out with Fili, Kili, Balin, and Bilbo. I stood near the entrance.

"You alright?" Bilbo asked.

"I'm fine, father. You are just as bad as Fili when it comes to my safety." I said.

"Well I have to. I'm your father." Bilbo said. I nod and he goes to sit near a rock. The others come out and I saw Thorin was carrying a new sword.

"Bell." I turn as Gandalf came up to me. He held out a sword. "I thought you would like a sword. Its an elvish blade. It will glow blue when orcs or goblins are around." I took it.

"I don't know how to use it though." I said.

"I'm sure the Durin Princes will give you some lessons." Gandalf said with a wink. He goes to Bilbo to give him another sword like mine. Fili and Kili came up to me.

"You got a new weapon?" Fili asked.

"I did, but I don't know how to use it." I said.

"We'll teach you, won't we, brother?" Kili asked.

"Of course." Fili said with a smile. I smile back at him, our eyes never breaking, until...

"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled. Fili pulled out his sword and I followed by grabbing my bow as I kept my sword in its scheth. Fili grabbed my hand.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves!" Gandalf called. Kili kept to my back as Fili pulled me along into the woods. I could hear the rustling of something coming and it was coming on us fast. We stopped and Fili pushed me behind him. A man on a sled led by rabbits came in the middle of us.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The man yelled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown." Gandalf said. He pushed through the dwarves and comes up to his friend. "Ah. What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast said.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked. Radagast opened his mouth then opened it again. It looked like he lost what he thought he was going to say. Bilbo and I looked at each other.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." Radagast said. He curls up his tongue and looks surprised. "Oh, it's not a thought at all, it's a silly old..." Gandalf pulls a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth. "Stick Insect!" Radagast and Gandalf went off away. I struggled with putting my sword on my belt.

"Here. Let me help you." Fili said. He took the sword and strapped it to my belt on my hip.

"Thank you." I said. Fili's hand rubbed up my hip. I looked up at him and saw him looking at me with a smile on his handsome face. He leaned down and I leaned up to meet him. We were just about to kiss when a wolf howl came. We looked around and I got my bow ready.

"Was that a wolf? Are there... Are there wolves out there?" Bofur asked. Bofur steps in front of Bilbo, holding his hammer. Fili pulled me close to his body.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur said. I scream as a warg appears above us and leaps in the midst of the dwarves, knocking down Bombur. Fili pulled me close as Thorin puts his sword into it, killing it. Another warg appears behind Thorin and runs down. Kili shoots it down with an arrow and Dwalin put an axe in it's head, killing it. I was shaking as Gandalf and Radagast came back to us.

"Calm down, Bell. I got you." Fili whispered, rubbing my back. I calmed at his touch.

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo said. Gandalf storms up to Thorin, looking angry.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked.

"No one." Thorin said.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said. I looked up at Fili with a look of fear on my face. Fili kissed my forehead to calm me down, which it did.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said. Ori and Bifur appear on the hill above us.

"We can't! We have no bolted." Ori said. Bilbo groans and walks away.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you." Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try." Radagast said. Gandalf finally agreed and we heard the wargs and orcs getting closer. Fili let me go, but took my hand.

"Stay with me and I'll protect you." Fili said. I kiss his check. I didn't see him blush and Kili smirk at us. We hurried out and behind the rocks as the wargs ran into the forest, but Radagast burst from the woods with the wargs and orcs right behind him.

"Come and get me! Ha ha!" Radagast said. We watched him ride off with the enemy right behind him.

"Come on!" Gandalf said. We ran across a rocky plain. Fili never let go of my hand and I was able to keep up with him. Bilbo ran with us and Kili right behind me. We saw the wargs not to far from us. We hide behind rocks. Fili held me close. "Stay together."

"Move!" Thorin said. We continue to run. I was loosing my breath and Fili sensed it.

"Hold on, love. We'll stop when its safe." Fili said. I didn't question what he called me as we stopped behind some rocks.

"Ori, no! Come back!" Thorin says, grabbing Ori before he ran past the rock and pulls him back before he could be seen by the wargs.

"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf said. We continue running. We take cover behind an outcropping of a rock. Fili pulls me against his chest. I heard claws on the rock above us and sniffing. I bury my face in Fili's fur on his coat as Kili stepped out with bow ready. I heard the warg scream in pain and a body hit the ground, followed by an orc screech and dwarf yelling and medal hitting body. Fili pulled me closer. I heard yells.

"We've been caught." I said, pulling away, but keeping my hand in Fili's.

"Move, Run!" Gandalf yelled. We run through a grassy plain. I scream as I see wargs coming from all sides surrounding us. Fili tightens his hold on my hand.

"There they are!" Gloin yelled.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf yelled. We run a while longer and come into a clearing. We saw wargs on all sides of us.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted. Fili let go of my hands to pull out his twin shoulders.

"Kili! Bell! Shoot them!" Thorin yelled. Kili and I pulled out our bows and start shooting the wargs and orcs. I hit an orc dead in the head. I kept calm knowing I've killed animals and it was like killing them.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled.

"Where is Gandalf?!" Kili yelled.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin called. I shot a warg that was coming right at Kili, hitting it in the head.

"You amazing." Fili said, keeping an eye on the wargs.

"Thank you." I said, shooting arrow after arrow.

"Hold your ground." Thorin called.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf yelled. I turned and saw Gandalf popped out of a crack in rocks. The dwarves and Bilbo were sliding down as Fili and I ran together to the rocks. He helped me slide down. I get to my feet as Gandalf finishes counting.

"Kili! Run!" Thorin yelled. I turned to see Thorin, Fili, and Kili weren't with us. Fili comes down, followed by Kili and Thorin. I helped Fili stand up. Fili ran a hand down my check.

"Remind me not to get you mad. I would hate to be at the end of your arrow." Fili said.

"Don't worry. I know you won't." I said, smiling up at him. A horn suddenly blows and we turn to where we slid down. We heard fighting and screeches of dying orcs from outside. Fili pulls me behind him as an orc slides down. The dwarves get ready to attack him, but he is dead with an arrow through its chest. Thorin pulls the arrow out.

"Elves!" Thorin said, throwing it down and glares at Gandalf.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked, standing near a pathway.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur said, running towards the path with the others right behind him. Fili puts a hand to my back and leads me towards the pathway. We follow it.

"You got a good shot." Kili said as we walked.

"Not as good as you." I said.

"I say you both are equals." Fili said.

"He's right." Kili said with a wink. I smile as we come out and look down into a valley that a home laid in the middle with waterfalls around it.

"Wow." I whisper.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf said.

"Rivendell." Bilbo and I breathed. We were now among the elves. A dream come true for me and Bilbo.

AN: We are in Rivendell. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time


	7. Dinner with the Elves

Chapter 7  
Dinner with the Elves

Thorin turned to face Gandalf, but I wasn't paying attention to them.

"It's beautiful. Its like what it says in the books." I said, pressing my hands together excited that I was finally here.

"Wait till you see Erebor." Fili said, putting a hand on my shoulder. Him and Kili don't look to happy.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Its nothing. We just don't trust elves. Ever since they didn't help us when Smaug took t the Lonely Mountain." Kili said.

"You shouldn't be so judgmental. These aren't the Woodland Realm elves. Don't judge a book by its cover." I said. Fili smirked.

"Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf said. I grabbed Fili and Kili's hand and nearly dragged them down the path to Rivendell. Fili chuckled and Kili grumbled but they let me lead them to Rivendell. We crossed the bridge that was guarded by two elf statues. We came into a courtyard. Bilbo and I looked around in amazement. I stood with Fili and Kili, who were tense. Elves were walking around.

"Mithrandir!" A voice came and I saw a dark haired elf walking down a flight of stairs to greet us.

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf said. Fili put a hand on my arm, gently, as Lindir and Gandalf greeted each other. Lindir says something in elvish to Gandalf. "I must speak to Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Lindir said.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked. A horn suddenly blows and it sounded like the same one from earlier. We turn and saw horses with elves heading our way across the bridge.

"Ifridi bekar!" Thorin yells. I get shoved into the middle of the dwarves with Bilbo beside me with Fili and Kili in front of us.

"Dwarves." I mumble as the elves make a circle around us. They come to a stop.

"Gandalf." An elf that looked like the leader or the lord called out.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf said. I tapped Fili, who turned as Gandalf and Elrond spoke in elvish as Elrond got off the horse and greeted Gandalf.

"I'm fine. No need to be so tense." I said. Fili mumbled something I didn't hear.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." Elrond said, holding a or sword, which he hands over to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf said. Thorin steps forward with Dwalin right behind him. Elrond sees him and steps towards him.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond said.

"I do not believe we met." Thorin said.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain." Elrond said.

"Indeed, he'd made no mention of you." Thorin said. Elrond's eyes land on me and then he spoke something again in elvish.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin asked.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food and a bath for the lass." Gandalf said, sending me a smile.

"Yes please." I said. Elrond motioned and a beautiful elf maiden with dark hair came over.

"This is my daughter Arwen. She'll show you to the baths." Elrond said. Fili grabbed my arm.

"I'll be fine. We're quite safe here. Relax." I said.

"Let her go, laddie. She deserves a bath after what we've been through." Balin said. I shot him a thankful smile which he returned.

"I'll find you before dinner. I promise." Fili said, taking my hand and kissing it gently. I blushed. I followed Arwen to where the baths were.

"I will leave a dress for you and if you need help and I will come." Arwen said.

"Thank you." I said. Arwen turns and as I was about to enter.

"That blonde dwarf fancies you and you fancy him?" Arwen asked. I blushed and nodded. She smiled. "There's a hot spring not far from here if you would like to spend some alone time with him that you don't get. Even if your not truly courting." I blush and Arwen gives me more directions of how to get to it. I slipped into the bathroom and took off my dirty clothes.

I slid into the warm water. I closed my eyes and relaxed for the first time in a few weeks. I slid under to get my hair wet. I got the ointments and washed my hair and body. The water was dirty with blood and muddy. I slid out and wrapped a towel around my body. I found a dress waiting for me. I held it up to reveal it was elvish that was dark blue. I saw it was easy to slide into. I let the towel drop to my feet and slid into the dress. I was able to get the zipper up the back with no issue. A knock on the door came as I was brushing out my snarls.

"Bell? It's time for dinner." Fili said. I looked in the mirror as I finish brushing out my hair. I opened the door and I heard Fili suck in his breath.

"How do I look?" I ask, blushing.

"Stunning. You are beautiful. Especially in Durin blue." Fili said, holding out his arm and I gladly take it.

"Thank you. Let's go join our friends." I said. Fili leads me to the dining balcony.

"Lass. You look lovely." Bofur called. The dwares turn and Bilbo smiled. The dwarves nod in agreement. Fili leads me to a spot at the table and I sit between him and Kili.

"You look beutiful, Bell." Bilbo said.

"Thank you, father." I said.

"The elves treat you well?" Dwalin asked.

"They did. Arwen was the one that got me the dress." I said. Dwalin nodded as the elves played music and the food was served. I saw it was mainly salad. I took some of it and begin to eat as the dwarves study it.

"Try it. Just a mouthful." Dori said.

"I don't like green food." Ori said, dropping the salad. Dwalin digs through a bowl.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asked. I shook my head at them.

"How can you eat that?" Kili said.

"I eat green food and meat, Kili. We Hobbits aren't to picky." I said.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked. I saw Gandalf, Elrond, and Thorin come and sit at the head table. The dwarves just sat talking as I ate while Elrond studied the swords. Arwen's words ran through my head. I wanted some time with Fili with the others. Maybe the hot springs was a good idea.

"Change the tune, why don't you. I feel like I'm at a funeral." Nori complained.

"Did someone die?" Oin asked.

"Alright lads and lass. There's just one thing for it." Bofur said, standing up. He walks over to a pillar and stands on it. He starts to sing and I join the cheers. Fili takes my hand and pulls me to my feet. We dance around the tables. I threw my head back and laughed as the dwarves started throwing food around. Fili smiled and gave me a wink as I met his eyes. Bofur ended the soong and we stopped dancing, but Fili kept his arms around my waist. I laugh as Kili threw a potato, nearly hitting Lindir. Fili chuckled at his brothers antics. I found out we were going to be here for a couple days. I grabbed Fili and pulled his head down so that I could whisper in his ear.

"Meet me in the gardens when everyone goes to bed. I got somewhere to show you." I whisper. Fili's eyes widen. I smirk at him and walked away heading from the group with a smile on my face.

AN: So they get a moment of peace in next chapter and maybe a confession. I promise I will update soon


	8. Hot Springs Romance

Chapter 8  
Hot Springs Romance

Around the time the dwarves were asleep. I hurried out into the gardens still in the dress that I wore to dinner that night. Arwen promised to have blankets out by the springs for us if we get tired of being out in the springs. I stood waiting patiently. I was happy that the elves gave me a separate room from the dwarves. I squeal as arms lift me up.

"I'm here. Where did you want to take me?" Fili asked. I smiled at him and took his hand, dragging him towards the path that would take us to the hot springs.

"A new friend told me of a place that I want to try out and I want a friend to come with me to make sure I'm safe." I said. Fili chuckled, but let me lead him to where I was taking him. We walked through trees until we came to a clearing where a large pool was steaming in the middle of it.

"A hot springs?" Fili asked.

"Yes, silly. We got it to ourselves tonight." I said. I slid out my dress and kept on the shift that came down to my ankles on. It was mostly conservative and I knew it wouldn't be see threw when wet. Fili raised his eyes. "Well come on, prince. Don't let me enjoy the nice warm water by myself." I walk towards the water and smirk as I see him taking off his jacket and tunic with his boots, leaving just his trousers. I squealed as Fili charged me and threw me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. "Fili. Put me down this instant!" I said, smacking his back.

"Nah." Fili said as he walked right into the water. He dumped me right in and I went under. The water was nice and warm. I come up and look up into Fili's handsome face. He was smirking. I splashed him, making him wet. I giggle and Fili smirks and dives under. I wait for him to surface, but he doesn't. I let out a yelp as arms pulls me under and I surface in Fili's arms. I wrap my arms around his neck. "Got you. I'm happy you brought me here."

"I'm happy you came." I said. Fili set me down. We played in the water with splashing and I dunked him leading him to chasing me around in the water. I head to shore with Fili right behind me. There were blankets and pillows waiting for us, like Arwen promised. I ringed out my hair as I walk towards it and sat down. The moon was high in the sky so I knew it was late. Fili walked my way slowly, eyeing me.

"Your staring." I said as I wrap a blanket around me.

"Just admiring your beauty." Fili said, sitting in front of me. I blush and look away.

"You don't mean that." I said. Fili took my chin and made me look at him.

"I do. Your the most beautiful woman, I have ever laid eyes on." Fili said.

"You probably have dwarven woman falling for you." I said.

"All of them want me because of my title. Not you. You didn't care that I was a prince." Fili said. I smile at him. He leans forward and our lips met. The kiss was gentle and sweet. We pull away to soon for breath.

"That was amazing." I said as Fili pressed his forehead against mine.

"Your amazing. Bell Baggins. I loved you since I first met you. I want to court you, if you will allow me." Fili said.

"Yes, Fili. I will court you." I said. Fili lifted me up and spun me around. I giggled as he set me up on the ground with his arms around me.

"You made me the most happiest dwarf in Middle Earth. Can I braid your hair." Fili asked.

"You may." I said. I sat in front of Fili as he put the braid in.

"The braid is a courting braid and the bead I'm putting in marks you as a Line of Durin is. Now its your turn." Fili said, handing me a bead. I get behind him and he helped with braiding his hair. I finished with a yawn. "Come. Lay down." Fili said, lying down. I lay down beside him and curl up to his side with his arms wrapped around me and my head on his chest.

"Night, Fili." I said.

"Night, love." Fili said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I fell asleep in his arms with a smile on my face. I was one happy hobbit.

AN: The confession is here. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter the Company finds out. I won't be updating for a bit. Going to Minneapolis Wizard Comic Con and get to meet Karl Urban, Eomer. So excited. Till next time


	9. Finding Out and Thunder Battles

Chapter 9  
Finding Out and Thunder Battle

I woke up to sunlight hitting my face. The memory of last night coming back to me as I felt breathing on my neck and strong arms wrapped around me, holding me close to a strong chest. I turned and was greeted by the peaceful sleeping face of Fili. I smiled as I ran my hand across his check. I was playing with his mustache braids when a hand grabbed my hand. I looked up to meet beautiful blue eyes, looking at me. His handsome smirk was plastered on his face.

"Morning." I said, snuggling close to him as he pulled me closer to him.

"Morning, beautiful. I can get use to waking up with you in my arms, but I'm suppose to be the one waking up first." Fili said, kissing my nose.

"Blame the sunlight. It woke me up." I said, poking his nose, earning a chuckle from him.

"When we get to Erebor, we won't have to worry about the sun if we don't want to." Fili said, kissing my lips. I melted into the kiss and pulled him closer to me. Fili pulled away. "We should go before they send a search party and they find out this way instead of us telling them." I nod in agreement. I found that someone had set clean clothes out for us and a white dress was set among the clothes. I slipped it on and Fili helped me tie the back. Fili took my hand and we walked down the path towards Rivendell. We found the others talking about where we went. Kili was the one that spotted us first.

"There you two are. We were just about..." Kili stopped when he was the two braids in both mine and Fili's hair. The others saw also and I saw Thorin frown, deeply. Kili ran towards us and pulled us into a hug. "Its about time you two got together. I'm so happy for you." Kili kissed me on the check as the other dwarves came over to congratulate us. Thorin hung back with Dwalin. Bilbo came over and everyone went quiet.

"Do you love her, Fili?" Bilbo asked.

"I do, sir." Fili said.

"Then you have my blessing. Just don't hurt her or you'll have to deal with me." Bilbo said. Fili relaxed and I squeezed his hand.

"Thank you." Fili said. I hugged my father as Thorin approached.

"Thank you, father." I said.

"I just want you happy and I can tell he makes you happy." Bilbo said. I smile. Thorin clears his throat.

"I don't approve." Thorin said.

"But Uncle." Fili said, but Thorin held up his hand.

"Until she proves herself and earns my trust, you both don't have my blessing." Thorin said. I saw the hurt on Fili's face and quickly pull him into a hug as Thorin leaves.

"I'll talk to him, laddie. I'm happy for you two." Balin said, putting a hand on Fili's shoulder.

"Thanks Balin." Fili said. Balin leaves. The others decide to throw a party tonight before we head off in the morning for Erebor.

"Come. Let's go explore." I said, pulling Fili and Kili off to go explore Rivendell.

Balin's POV. I found Thorin standing one on the many balconies.

"You hurt Fili's feelings. Its been clear through the entire journey that they have fallen in love." I said.

"She still hasn't proven to me in my eyes that she is part of the Company along with her father." Thorin said.

"She's showed loyalty and the ability to defend herself with that bow and arrow when we were being chased by wargs and orcs. She's as skilled as Kili. She's a good match for Fili." I said.

"She's a peasant though and not a dwarf." Thorin said.

"It wouldn't be a first. There are half elf, half humans and some dwarves have mated with humans, but never a hobbit. There is always a first. It will break Fili's heart more if you try and separate them." I said. Thorin sighed at my words.

"Only time will tell." Thorin said as laughter filled our ears and I smiled seeing Fili and Kili training Bell in one of the gardens with her new sword.

"Looks like she's a fast learner when it comes to sword fighting. She'll earn it. She's earned everyone's elses trust. Just not you." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder and left to join the others.

Bell's POV. I blocked an attack from Fili with my sword.

"Good. For a first timer, your actually catching on fast." Kili said with a smile. Fili's handsome face was smiling. I knew he was proud. I turn and use my leg to kick his feet out from under him and point my sword at his chest.

"Don't get so distracted, love." I said. Fili chuckled and I held out my hand for him. He took it and I helped him get to his feet. It was nearly sundown.

"Let's just hope you don't stare at the orcs like you did with me and kill them instead of helping them up." Fili said, pecking me on the lips.

"I won't." I said.

"Let's head back so we can join the party." Kili said. Fili and I walk hand in hand. I went to change into my clothes that I wore here for the trip out of here. I head back to find the dwarves burning furniture and cooking meat over the fire. I found Fili and Kili sitting on a couch and Fili pulled me into his lap as the dwarves talked and smoked. Kili handed me a plate of food as I relaxed against Fili's chest. Fili and I shared the food.

"Bombur!" Bofur called. I watched as Bofur tossed a sausage to his brother who was sitting on a stand. It was sounding like it was gonna break at any moment. Bombur catches the sausage and then the stand collapsed from under him. I joined the laughter as we laughed. Kili and Nori helped Bombur stand up. Fili kissed my check. I curled up into his arms after the food was ate. Thorin came in and looked at us.

"Time for everyone to get to bed. We leave at early light. Gandalf's orders." Thorin said. Fili and I head to our bed and curl up together with my head resting on his chest. I fell asleep as I felt lips brush my forehead. I woke up to soon with Fili shaking me awake.

"Sorry, beautiful, but Thorin wants us to get moving." Fili said. I stretch and then help him roll up our bedrolls and pack them away. Fili and I walk hand in hand to the courtyard with Kili where some of the others were waiting for us.

"Everyone here? Good. Let's move out." Thorin said.

"What about Gandalf?" Bilbo asked and I soon realized that our wizard was not with us.

"He's stalling us and we're gonna meet him in the Mountains. Let's go." Thorin said. Fili and I walked together with Bilbo as we head up a path to the Hidden Passage. Thorin stopped and turned to us. Bilbo and I stopped to look one last time at Rivendell.

"Be on your guard, we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths, lead on." Thorin said.

"Aye." Balin said.

"I hope I can come back in the future." Bilbo said.

"I'm sure you will. I hope I will." I said.

"We'll find out someday." Bilbo said. I smile.

"Master Baggins and Miss Baggins. I suggest you keep up." Thorin said. Bilbo and I sigh and head towards the entrance. I caught up to Fili and Kili. Fili took my hand and we walked. Fili and Kili continued telling me stories of their childhood as we got closer to the Misty Mountains.

"Your mother sounds wonderful. I hope I can meet her after the quest is complete." I said.

"She is and I'm sure she'll love you. She probably will pound sense into Uncle if he doesn't like you by then. She's the only one that Uncle is terrified of and can put him in his place." Kili said.

"I like her already." I said, earning a chuckle from Fili.

"She'll be joining us as soon as Erebor is reclaimed. So you'll meet her then." Fili said, pulling me close to his side.

We reached the Misty Mountains two days later and started to climb. On our second day of climbing. It was thunder and lightning and rain pouring down on us. I had the hood of my cloak up as I walked between Fili and Kili. Both had their hands on my arms to make sure I didn't fall as the path got smaller as we went. I bit my lip. Bilbo was between Dwalin and Bofur.

"Hold on!" Thorin called from up front. I heard a yell and turn to see Bilbo almost fall as Dwalin and Bofur caught him just in time.

"Father!" I call.

"I'm fine." Bilbo called. Fili's hand tightened on my arm.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled.

"I couldn't agree more." I said.

"Watch out!" Dwalin yelled. I look up to see a massive boulder hurtling through the air and collide with the mountainside above us. Fili pushed me against the wall and covered me so I wasn't hurt by debree that fell on us.

"What's going on?" I ask. Fili looked at me and I saw worry and fear in his eyes.

"This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin said, pointing in the distance. I look and saw a huge stone giant rear up from a nearby mountain, ripping a massive boulder from the top of the Mountain.

"The legends are true." I said, remembering reading about them in my books.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants, Stone Giants!" Bofur called.

"Take cover, you'll fall!" Thorin said.

"What's happening?" Kili asked. The giants throws the boulder far in the air as another stone giant appears behind us and the boulder hits it in the head. I scream as the rocks beneath our feet begin to give way. Fili shoves me into Kili, who catches me as a crack appears between us.

"FILI!" I scream as he is moved away from me and Kili holds onto me tight.

"Hold on, Bell." Kili said. I had tears in my eyes as I saw that half the company was on one leg and the others were on another. We were on a stone giant. A ledge comes close to us and Kili helps me jump onto it and I stumble but he catches me.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Your welcome. Can't let my brothers girl get hurt." Kili said. Everything was a blur, but I remember Fili's group's leg crashing into a wall and my world fell apart.

"No! No! Fili!" Thorin yelled.

"No. Fili! Father!" I call. Kili pulls me and we run to the spot. We found the Company laying on another ledge. All alive.

"We're all right! We're alive!" Balin called. Kili and I pushed by Thorin as Fili stood up. I tackled him in a hug and bury my face in his chest.

"I thought I lost you." I said.

"A stone giant couldn't kill me, love. I'm alright." Fili said, kissing my forehead. I yelp as Kili collided with us and I was squashed between the brothers. I smile and let them go to find Bilbo, but couldn't find him.

"Where's father? Where is he?" I ask. The dwarves frantically search for Bilbo.

"There!" Ori said. He was hanging off the edge of the cliff by his fingertips.

"Get him!" Dwalin said. Ori dives onto the ground and tries to grab Bilbo, but Bilbo slips and falls another few feet. I try and go help, but Fili holds me back.

"I don't want to loose you. Uncle is gonna save him." Fili said, holding me close as Thorin swings down on the cliff next to Bilbo and boost him up and the others pull him to safety. Fili lets me go as Dwalin save Thorin from falling and I ran to Bilbo and throw myself in his arms.

"Its alright, Bell. I'm alive." Bilbo said, hugging me. I saw Fili go over to help Bombur up.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin said

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Along with the woman." Thorin said. I felt my heart sink as Kili glares at his uncle. "Dwalin!" I help Bilbo up and others up as Thorin and Dwalin look over a cave that they found. Thorin tells Gloin no fire and that we were leaving right away.

"You gonna be alright, father?" I ask.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Go be with Fili. You both had a scare." Bilbo said, kissing my check. I head over to Fili, who had our bedrolls set out. I pull him into a kiss.

"I'm glad your alive. I feared the worst when your leg crashed into the wall." I said.

"You won't loose me so easily, love. Let's get some sleep." Fili said, pressing a kiss to my lips and I returned it. I fell asleep nestled in his arms.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I finally had some free time. Karl Urban was the nicest guy I met and he signed an Eomer picture I got. I had fun. I'll update as soon as I can. Next chapter is GoblinTown.


	10. Goblins

Chapter 10  
Goblins

Fili's POV. I stayed awake long after Bell was asleep on my chest with her hand clutching my hand. She looked so peaceful and it felt like we fit together well. I couldn't sleep. Something in my gut told me that something was gonna happen and I had to protect Bell. I ran my hand across her smooth check, gently without waking her, pushing strands of auburn hair out of her face. Voices suddenly pulled me from my thoughts.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo said. I looked up and saw Bilbo standing with everything packed and looking ready to leave at the entrance of the cave. I saw Thorin was awake also.

"No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company. You're one f us. What about your daughter? You don't want to leave her behind." Bofur said.

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have out my door. Besides. Bell never felt at home at the Shire especially when Lobellia was making her life hell with her trying to get Bell to marry one of her sons. The few friends she has sides with her. You dwarves make her feel welcomed and have a friendship and she is happy with Fili. I can't break both their hearts. She's not yet of age which is thirty and she's only 28. I don't want her life miserable." Bilbo said.

My mind wondered at his words when he said how old Bell was. There was a age diffrance. I was 82 and knew Hobbits didn't live long like us dwarves which was over 250 years old. My heart sank. I would outlive her. I sigh sadly and pulled her tighter against me. I burried my face in her hair refusing to let her go.

"Your homesick, I understand." Bofur said.

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do. You're dwarves. Your used to.. to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belong anywhere." Bilbo snapped. I felt sadness creep over me. I just hoped that when we reclaim Erebor that I could give Bell a home if she would have me in her life after this. "I am sorry. I didn't..."

"No you're right. We don't belong anywhere." Bofur said. He looked out across the cave at all of us. I felt Bell snuggle closer to me and I saw she was still sleeping. I kiss her check. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do. Bell will be safe. Fili will make sure of it and so will we." I close my eyes to fall asleep, but something stopped me. "What's that?" I look and saw a blue glow coming from Bilbo's sword. I quickly grab Bell's sword and pull it out. It was glowing blue also.

"Bell. Wake up." I said, pulling her close.

"What is it?" Bell said, waking up and talking like she was still waking up. I heard mechanical sounds below us. "Fili?" Bell clutched my tunic as sand started to go through cracks.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin yelled. Dwarves started to awake. I looked into Bell's green eyes and kissed her nose quickly and held her close to me as the floor collapsed from under us.

Bell's POV. I heard grunts and yells from the dwarves as we fell down the rocky tunnel. Fili wouldn't let me fall out of his arms. We fell and landed in a cage like platform. I land on top of Thorin and let out a yelp as Fili landed on top of me.

"Sorry, love." Fili said, as he got off me. Screeches came and I saw ugly mutant creatures running in our direction.

"Fili. Protect the girl. Who knows what they will do with her." Thorin said. Fili pulled the hood of my cloak up quick and him and Kili quickly push me behind them as the Goblins get closer and start pulling us out. Dwalin stayed close to us also to make sure I was alright. The dwarves put up a fight and Fili and Kili punched any Goblin that got close to me. We walked down a platform heading for a cavern that looked like it was a throne room. On the throne sat a huge massive Goblin, who I think was the King. He held a mace that had a skull on top of it. He had warts all over his huge chin. We came to the Goblin. Our weapons that were taken from us were piled together near to the throne. The Great Goblin jumps off his throne, trampling Goblins as he gets off.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assasins?" The great Goblin asked.

"Dwarves. Your Malevolence." Goblin Captain said.

"Dwarves?" The Great Goblin asked.

"We found them on our front porch." Goblin Captain said.

"Well, don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice." Great Goblin said. The Goblins start searching us. A Goblin yanks my hood off and squeals.

"This one is not a dwarf and its a female." Goblin Captain said, dragging me to the front. Dwarves started fighting to get to me. Fili had to be held down. I punch a Goblin that held me and ran towards Fili, knowing I had to calm him down, because he looked ready to murder anyone that got in his way to get to me. I got grabbed and pulled against a chest that wasn't a dwarves and I felt a blade to my neck.

"No!" Fili cried out, breaking loose, only to get tackled to the ground by 20 goblins. Thorin went to step back, but I shot him a glare to stay where he was.

"We got a fiesty one here and a mate to one of the dwarves. She might be of use." Great Goblin said. The Goblins pull Fili to his feet and hold him in place. I saw him with tears in his eyes and his face paler then normal.

"I love you." I mouth. He smiles.

"I love you too." He mouths back.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" Great Goblin yells. None of us says a word as we look at the Great Goblin. The Goblin holding me presses the blade against my neck and I fought the tears. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the girl!" The Great Goblin turns and points at me as cheers rang through the Goblins. Fili's eyes widen and he struggles more to get free from the Goblins.

"Wait! Fili Stop." Thorin said, walking out of the dwarvs.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King Under the Mountain." Great Goblin says. He gives a bow as Thorin stands proud and tall, like the King he is. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a Mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really." Great Goblin said.

"He's a better King then you will ever be." I said. The Great Goblin moves his hand and I felt a stabbing pain in my shoulder. I Gasp in pain and the blade gets pulled out.

"BELL!" Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Ori yelled. Black spots were coming, but I still heard everything.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale Orc astride a White Warg." Great Goblin said. I saw Thorin look up in surprise and disbelief.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" Great Goblin says. He goes and talks to a Goblin and I felt my energy draining. "Send her back to the dwarves." I was thrown right to the dwarves and into Fili's arms.

"We're safe?" I ask, weakly.

"You are." Fili said.

"Good." I said. I collapse in Fili's arms and Fili calls my name as I let blackness consume me.

AN: There's the new chapter. Sorry for not updating. Was camping over the weekend. I'll be updating soon. Sorry to leave you all hanging at the end. Thank you Poke Girl301 for pointing out I didn't say Bell's age. She's young. I know, but I got a plan for the two when we get to the end of the story.


	11. Escape

Chapter 11  
Escape

Fili's POV. I barely caught Bell as she collapsed in my arms. Oin was at my side at once.

"Bell." I said as she mumbled something I couldn't understand. I pressed a kiss to her forehead. She was safe in my arms now, but hurt and it was my fault.

"The wound is deep. I need my medical bag in order to wrap it up. We'll have to wait till she's out of here. She'll have to be carried." Oin said. I nod that I understood as I scooped her up in my arms, bridal style as the Goblins started pushing and shoving us as the Goblin King started to sing. I could see torture things heading our way as the Goblins went through our weapons at the same time.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-Town." The Great Goblin sang. He wasn't that good of a singer. A Goblin's screech came and I looked to see them drop Thorin's sword on the platform. I swore in dwarvish. The great Goblin runs to his throne, trampling many goblins on his way. He points to the sword as he talks, "I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." Great Goblin said. Goblins began to whip us and I bent over to protect Bell as I grunt as a whip hits me in the back. I gasp in horror as Goblins tackle Thorin to the ground. "Slash them! Beat them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" Dwalin and Kili start pushing to get to Thorin as one of the Goblins holds up a knife to cut off his head. I hand Bell over to Bifur, who takes her and rushes to help, but a bright light comes knocking all of us, including all the Goblins to the ground. I look up to see a figure with a large pointy hat come out of the dust as the light vanishes. We all look at Gandalf in amazement.

"Gandalf." I said.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf yelled. I scrambled to my feet and ran to the pile of weapons. I grab mine along with Bell's. I pulled out my twin swords and slash at a Goblin that came my way. I saw Bifur shift Bell so she was on his shoulders so that he could fight and carry her. I trusted him with her. Swords and weapons were getting tossed left and right. The Great Goblin sees Gandalf's sword and points his way.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!" Great Goblin yelled. Kili and I were fighting back to back, killing Goblin after Goblin, keeping close to Bifur and Bell to protect Bell. Oin grabs his hearing trumpet along with his medical bag. Nori lands on the floor and the Great Goblin runs at him, swinging his mace.

"Nori!" I yell. Thorin jumps forward and deflects the Great Goblin's blow causing the Great Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of the platform. We fought sword to sword and took Goblins as if they were standing still.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf said.

"Bifur. I'll carry her." I said. Bifur handed Bell over to me as I put away one of my swords and Kili helped me adjust her so that she was on my shoulders and I can hold her with one hand and fight with the other. We cut down goblins around them as we run along a pathway leading away from the Goblin's throne room. We kept running through the suspended passageways of GoblinTown, with Goblins running after us.

"Quickly!" Gandalf called from the front.

"Faster!" Dwalin yelled. Bofur was behind me with Gloin in front.

"Post!" Dwalin yelled. Some of the dwarves that were in the front cut a guardrail from the side of the path and hold it out in front of them like a spear. "Charge!" My friends charge the coming goblins and sweep them away with the rail. They drop the rail and Dwalin pulls out his axes and begins to knock aside the goblins. I shift Bell so she was still on my shoulders. She grumbled and I knew she was still out or she would have made me put her down by now. I elbow a goblin that comes for Bell and it falls into the darkness below.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin yelled. I saw goblins swinging at us on ropes. Thorin, Gloin, and I cut the ropes holding a raised platform in place. The platform falls outward, entagling the goblins on the ropes.

"Kili." I yell, seeing him getting shot at with arrows. He grabs a ladder and uses it as a shield to catch the arrows. He drops it on the oncoming goblins. I chuckle at my brother. Him and other dwarves run forward, pushing the ladder and the goblins it has trapped in frotn of them. We approach a missing area of the path. The goblins fall down into the darkness and we use the ladder as a bridge to cross. I was the last to cross and I kicked it down into the darkness.

"Quickly!" Gandalf yells. We run through the maze like paths. I continued to fight the goblins off as they came my way. Kili was fighting at my back. Bell was still situated on my shoulders. We came to a path that was suspended by ropes above. Thorin and Dwalin cut the ropes and the pathway swings away from the rest of the path, approaching another one.

"Jump!" Thorin yelled. Several of the dwarves manage to jump. I was one of the few that stayed with Gandalf as the path swings back to the other path and goblins jump on. We swing back to the path that the other dwarves were on and we jump on the path. I sliced the ropes causing the swinging path to fall into the darkness taking the goblins with continue to run along the path. Gandalf strikes a rock above us with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and begin rolling in front of us, squashing goblins on th wya. We approach a bridge between two walls of the cavern.

"Hold on, love, we're almost out." I said, as we cross the path. The Great Goblin suddenly breaks through from underneath the bridge and pulls himself up onto the bridge in front of us. We stop as hundreds of goblins approach us from all sides.

"You thought you could escape me?" Great Goblin said. He swings his mace twice, causing Gandalf to stumble back, but Thorin and Dwalin catch him before he falls. "What are you going to do now, wizard?" I take Bell quickly into my arms and hold her close. Gandalf leaps forward and strikes the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. The Great Goblin drops his mace and screams in pain as he clutches his face. Gandalf steps forward and slices the Great Goblin in the belly, causing him to fall to his knees, clutching his belly. "That'll do it." Gandalf slices his sword at the Great Goblin's neck, causing him to fall down dead. I sigh in relief.

The relief was short lived as the bridge starts shaking. The section of the bridge of which we stood on breaks away from the rest of the bridge and starts sliding down the side of the cavern. I hold Bell close as I hold on. My yells join my friends yells as we speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way. It slows down and lands at the base of the cavern. Bell falls out of my arms and onto the ground. Gandalf gets up from the pile, checking on Bell and picks her up. I struggle to get loose as Gandalf turns to look at us.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur said. Suddenly a huge weight falls right on top of us and I saw it was the Great Goblin's corpse as I groan in pain.

"You've got to be joking." Dwalin said. I free myself and hurry up to Gandalf, who hands me Bell right away. I kiss her check, happy that she wasn't more injured from the fall.

"Gandalf!" Kili yelled. I look up to see thousands of goblins running towards us.

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin said.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf said. The dwarves help free themselves and we run off, following Gandalf. We run and found an exit from the cave. We ran into daylight and down a hill. I come to a stop near a stone and set Bell on the ground. Oin joins me as Gandalf counts all of us.

"Get the shirt a bit off the shoulder, lad." Oin said. I did what I was told and Oin sighed in relief. "Its not to deep and not infected. She's one lucky lass that the blade wasn't poisoned." Oin wraps her shoulder up. She was starting to awake. Her beautiful green eyes came open and I smile.

"Hello, beautiful." I said as Oin finishes and I gather her in my arms.

"Hello, handsome. Are we out of the GoblinTown?" I ask.

"We are. Your safe." I said, leaning down and capturing her lips with mine and we kissed.

"Where's our Hobbit?!" Gandalf yelled, making us pull apart. We look around. Everyone was here, but Bilbo was missing.

AN: There's the new chapter. Almost done with the first movie. I got major plans for this story coming up. Till next time.


	12. Azog and Acceptance

Chapter 12  
Azog and Acceptance

I struggled to get up after hearing that my father was missing. Fili and Kili help me stand up.

"Curse the Halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin asked.

"I thought he was with Dori." Gloin said. Fili wrapped an arm around my waist as my legs get wobbly.

"Don't blame me." Dori said.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.

"Please. Where is he?" I ask.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori said.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf said. I felt tears in my eyes at the words. Fili pulled me against him and I held onto him.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin said. I let go of Fili and go up to Thorin and slap him. The others gasp and Thorin looked at me in shock.

"You don't give him any credit. Maybe he does, but he stuck with you for this long without backing away and yet all you did was ignore him and not give him any chance. He saved your behinds from the Trolls. He'll prove himself to you one of these days." I said. Thorin stayed silent and I felt Fili pull me tight against him. I burry my face in his chest.

"No he isn't." Bilbo's voice came. I turn and saw Bilbo standing there.

"Father." I said, running to him and hugging him. He hugged me back.

"Your bleeding? How did you get injured?" Bilbo asked.

"A Goblin got me when I was trying to get back to Fili when we were captured." I said. Bilbo turned on Fili.

"We'll talk about this another time. I'm not to happy that my daughter got injured." Bilbo said. Fili gulped.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf said. Bilbo let me go and I went to stand over next to Fili. Bilbo strides forward into the group, patting Balin on the shoulder.

"Biblo, we'd given you up!" Kili said.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins!" Fili asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind and pulling me back against his chest. I hissed at the pain in my shoulder.

"How indeed?" Dwalin asked. There was a silence as Bilbo looks at all of us. He gives a nervous laugh and I notice him put something in his pocket. I raised an eyebrow, but don't say anything.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf said.

"It matters! I want to know, why did you come back?" Thorin asked.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home and that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can. Besides. I might come live with you if your nephew and my daughter marry, because wherever my only child is, I will be." Bilbo said. I blushed and Fili kissed my check.

"Soon my love. We'll have a future together." Fili said. I lean my head against his chest with a smile on my face because I knew he was right. The moment was short lived as Warg Howls came. I groan.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin said.

"And into the fire! Run! Run!" Gandalf yelled. Fili grabs my hand and we ran down the hill. Bilbo stayed close to my side. The day turns into night. My shoulder screamed in pain as we ran. A warg jumps in front of me and Bilbo. Bilbo pushes me off to the side and I hit the ground. I saw the warg fell with Bilbo's sword sticking out of its head. I saw the other dwarves killing wargs as they came. Fili quickly hurries over and pulls me to my feet.

"You alright?" Fili asked.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf yelled. Fili grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Fili!" I yell.

"Enjoy the view while it lasts, love." Fili said. I rolled my eyes as Fili climbed the tree without dropping me as the dwarves climbed the trees.

"They're coming." Thorin yelled. I saw Bilbo still on the ground.

"Father!" I yell. Fili set me on the branch and pulled me close.

"Bofur has him." Fili assured me. I saw Bilbo climb a tree not far from ours. The wargs suddenly stopped and went silent. I felt Fili tense against me as I saw a white warg step on a rock with a white orc on top of it. My eyes widen. Thorin's enemy and who wants to kill my family.

"Azog?" Thorin asked with panic and fear in his voice. The white warg growls and Azog speaks in the language of the orcs. It had something to do with Thorin. Fili pulls me tight against his chest. "It cannot be." Azog ponts to Thorin as he speaks. I scream as the wargs leap forward and start jumping on the trees. Fili pulls me more tight against his chest. The trees start to creek. I look up at Fili.

"We need to jump." I said. Fili nodded as the tree started to topple over. We jump to the tree on the edge of the cliff. All the dwarves joined us and Bilbo was next to me. The wargs surround us. Something that was on fire goes flying by and hits the ground. Fire starts on the dry grass.

"Fili!" Gandalf yelled, tossing a burning pine cone down and I grabbed one and he lit mine along with Bilbo's. I threw mine as the others joined us. The wargs started fleeing. I join the cheering and then the cheers turn into screams. I grabbed the branch and held on as we fell. I felt Fili's hand on my back fall and saw him hanging off the branch. Ori's yells came.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori yelled. I saw Dori slip off the branch and get caught by Gandalf's staff with Ori hanging from his feet.

"Hold on Dori, Ori." I call. Thorin was in front of us and I was next to Bilbo. Thorin suddenly stands up and heads down the tree.

"Thorin. No!" I yell as he ran towards Azog. Azog crounches down on the warg. He roars and the warg leaps forward, the forepaw hits Thorin in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Help!" Ori yelled, but everyone was paying attention to the fight.

"Uncle!" Fili and Kili yelled. Thorin gets back on his feet. Azog wheels the warg around and charge at Thorin. Azog swings his mace and hits Thorin in the chest. Thorin hits the ground.

"Nooo!" Balin yelled. Azog roars in excitement. Bilbo stands up and pull me to my feet.

"Father?" I ask.

"Help me save him. You want to prove to him your wourthy. Here's your chance." Bilbo said. I hurry to Fili as the warg clamps his jaw on his shoulder.

"Bell. Don't." Fili said. I grab my sword from him.

"I'm sorry. Love, but I have to." I said. I ran with Bilbo towards Thorin, who was now laying on rock. An orc was just raising his sword. I yell and jump on him with Bilbo. I stabbed it in the head as Bilbo got the chest. I jump stood in front of Thorin with Bilbo at my side.

"You will not harm my family." I said. Azog's eyes land on my braid in my hair that was marking me that I was courting a prince from the line of Durin. Azog speaks in his language and three warg riders stalk towards us. Bilbo and I stood with our swords ready. Yells came and Fili, Kili, and Dwalin came charging and killed the wargs and the riders. Bilbo and I joined the fight. I remembered the moves that Fili and Kili taught me and slashed the orcs and wargs that came at me. I heard Bilbo yell and get thrown near Thorin. "Father." I hurry over to him and knelt next to him.

"I'm fine, Bell." Bilbo said. I turned to see Azog approaching us. Fili saw and struggled to get to me.

"I will watch you suffer by killing your man in front of you, halfling. Then I will kill you on top of it." Azog said in the common tongue. My eyes widen, but a screeching comes. I look up to see huge birds flying our way. They grab wargs and toss them over the cliff. They knocked over a tree. I heard a screech and see a eagle flying and pick up Thorin. Another eagle heads our way and scoops me and Bilbo up. I let out a squeak as we are dropped and Bilbo and I landed on the back of an eagle. I heard Azog roar in anger as all the dwarves were dropped on eagles. I looked for Fili and saw him on one with Kili. Fili's eyes were only on Thorin. The eagles flew as the sun rose.

"Thorin!" Fili yelled. I saw anguish written all over his face. Kili looked worse. I wished I was with him to hold him.

"Please don't let him die." I whisper. We arrive at a massive rock formation. Thorin was dropped off first then Gandalf. Bilbo's and mine landed and we got off. I watch as Fili and Kili get off theirs as Gandalf attended to Thorin. I ran over to Fili.

"He'll be fine." I said, hugging him. He returned my hug and held me close.

"The Halfling? Bell?" Thorin asked. I let go of Fili and stood at his side.

"It's alright. Bilbo and Bell is here. They are both quite safe." Gandalf said. Kili and Dwalin help him stand up, but he brushed them off. He turned on Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin asked. He was advancing on him. Bilbo looked worried. "I've never been so wrong in my life." Thorin pulls Bilbo into a hug. The dwarves cheer loudly. I smile and Fili pulled me close to his side. "I am sorry I doubted you."

"No. I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior... Not even a burglar." Bilbo said, earning chuckles from everyone. Thorin turns on me.

"And you. You showed loyalty by not sharing our secret in the Goblin tunnels and defending me against Azog. You and Fili both have my blessing to court and I would love to have you in the family when the time comes." Thorin said with a smile on his face. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you." I said. Thorin nodded and Fili pulled me into his arms and we smiled up at each other.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked. I looked and saw a lone mountain in the distance. Fili leads me to the edge where Thorin and Kili stood. I stood at his side with Bilbo on my other.

"Erebor. The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-Earth." Gandalf said.

"Our home." Thorin said. I felt Fili's hand take mine and I looked at him and smiled. A bird chirps and flies by

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said. More birdsongs come and I smile more.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf said.

"But we'll take that as a sign, a good omen." Thorin said.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Fili to see he was looking at me with a twinkle in his eyes. I hoped my father was right, but I was willing to go through anything at Fili's side.

AN: That was a long one. I hoped you all liked. We are now onto the second movie. Till next time.


	13. On the Run Again and Some Alone Time

Chapter 13  
On the Run Again and Alone Time

A few nights after the attack from Azog. We were camped out at the base of the huge rock formation we had landed on. We were resting so that Thorin could heal. Fili and I were curled up together next to one of the giant stairs as the dwarves sat around talking.

"What did Oin say about your shoulder? You've been through a lot with it." Fili said, gently rubbing his hand on my shoulder.

"He said its healing nicely and that it should be fine. Stop worrying." I said, leaning up and kissing him. He returned the kiss willingly.

"Your my one. I have to worry." Fili said with his smirk on his face.

"I know, but you worry to much. I'm not that fragile." I said. Fili pulled me close.

"I will worry until I'm on my death bed or your not with me anymore, love." Fili said. I burry my face in his chest, breathing in his scent. Warg howls interupt our moment.

"Can we not have a moment of piece?" I grumble in Fili's chest. Fili chuckled and I got up with him to help pack up the camp.

"Bilbo. Scout ahead to see how far away they are and if they picked up our scent." Thorin said. Fili wouldn't let me go, so I stayed with the dwarves as my father went ahead to scout the area. He came running back soon after. Thorin and Dwalin came and greeted him.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asked.

"Too close. A couple leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo said.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet, but they will. We have another problem." Bilbo said. Fili and I shared looks. Clearly there was something else out there that Bilbo was trying to bring up to us and no one was listening.

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf said.

"No, that's not it." Bilbo said. Gandalf smiles and turns to the dwarves.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf said. The dwarves chuckle loudly.

"Will you not listen to him? He is clearly stating that there is something else out there besides the wargs and the orcs, but you won't listen." I said.

"Thank you, Bell." Bilbo said.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked. Bilbo and I looked at Gandalf, surprised of his question.

"Yes, but bigger, much bigger." Bilbo said.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked. Gandalf walks away. I feel Fili take my hand and I squeeze it. "I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of orcs." Thorin said.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf said, turning to face the dwarves. We look at him.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us." Gandalf said. I exchanged a look with Fili as the dwarves exchange looks as well.

"What choice do we have?" I ask. A roar splits the night behind us. I huddle close to Fili, scared.

"None." Gandalf said. We were running through plains and across streams. Fili kept a firm grip on my hand, making sure I didn't fall or get left behind. Kili ran on my other side as we ran in the front. "Come on!" Gandalf called in front of us. We run through the forest. We come to a stop as a ear-splitting roar sounds nearby.

"That is to close." I said.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf calls. We run fast through the forest. We exit the forest to see a house surrounded by a hedge in the middle of the plain. "To the house! Run!" We run across the plain towards the house. Bombur outruns all of us from fear and leads us towards the house. I let go of Fili's hand as we neared the door. Bombur runs into it and bounces off it landing on the ground while Fili, Kili, and I collide with the door and start throwing ourselves against it trying to open it. Trees breaking came and I turn to see a huge bear burst out of the forest.

"Oh Valar. Help us all." I said.

"Open the door!" Gandalf yelled.

"Quickly!" Thorin called, pushing through the dwarves and manages to raise the exterior bolt, opening the door. We push our way in and Bilbo and I are shoved to the back of the dwarves as they try to slam the door shut. I squeak as the bear roars and tries to push the door open. The dwarves yell and strain to push the door shut. Bilbo and I pull out our swords and points it at the bear.

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin calls. With one final heave, the dwarves manage to close the door and drop the bolt across it. I sigh in relief as Fili pushes his way towards me as I put my sword away. He pulls me into his arms and holds me close.

"What is that?" Ori asked.

"That is our host." Gandalf said. We all look at him in bewilderment. "His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer." We all look at each other and Oin checks his hearing trumpet to make sure he heard Gandalf correctly. "Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves." Fili and I head up to the kitchen with Kili right behind me. We saw all kinds of animals in the house where this man lived.

"This is different." I said, looking at the huge table that was taller then all of us. Fili and Kili agreed.

"He's leaving!" Ori exclaimed from the doorway. Dori pulls him away from the door.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious: he's under some dark spell." Dori said.

"Don't be a fool, he's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Gandalf said. I wonder away from the dwarves to look through the rooms. I found a bathing room and went to get washed up, knowing I was covered in blood and dirt from my travels. I filled the tub and undressed. I slid into the water and dunk my whole body under the water. I come up and scrub my body clean. I get out and dry myself off. A knock on the door came.

"Bell? You in there?" Fili asked.

"Yes. Hold on. Let me get dressed." I said. I threw just my tunic and pants on and carried the rest. Fili stood waiting for me. He smiled softly.

"You look beautiful without the dirt and blood covering you, love." Fili said.

"Only for you, my love." I said. Fili led me to one of the empty bedrooms that didn't look occupied. I set my bag down and he did the same.

"Just wanted some alone time with you away from the dwarves." Fili said, pulling me against him. I met his lips as he leaned down to kiss me. Our kiss deepened and I reached for his shirt. Fili stopped me and pressed his forehead against mine. "Are you sure?" I nod.

"I want you, Fili. Please. We might not have a chance for awhile now that we are getting so close." I said. Fili nodded and before I knew it our clothes were on the floor and we were in bed with our bodies intwined as we became one. (Not a rated M and not good at sex scenes)An

Later that night. I woke up in Fili's arms and smile. We finally gave into our passions and I couldn't be more happy. I heard loud footsteps and knew it wasn't the dwarves. The door opened and I closed my eyes. It closed and I sighed. Our hoast was home.

AN: They got some needed alone time with some love. I got my reasons. Till next time


	14. Beorn

Chapter 14  
Beorn

I woke up curled up in Fili's arms with sun on my face. I kissed Fili's bare chest. I go to get up when arms pull me to the bed with Fili hovering over me.

"You might not be to good sneaking out of bed, beautiful." Fili said. I leaned up and kissed him.

"I didn't want to wake you up. But I could get use to waking up next to you." I said.

"Same here." Fili said, brushing his nose against mine. The door bursts open and Fili and I quickly cover up.

"Mahal. Be glad its me and not Thorin or her father." Kili said. Fili growled and I giggled.

"Leave, Kili, so that we can get dressed." Fili growled. Kili leaves. "I wish we could have some peace and our own room where we aren't interrupted." I said.

"We will when we reclaim Erebor." I said, pulling him into a kiss.

"You'll make a life with me in Erebor?" Fili asked.

"Of course. I never felt at home in the Shire. Where ever you live, I'll live." I said. Fili smiled and we got out of bed. We quickly dress and we head to the dining room where a huge man stood getting the table ready with food.

"Your not a dwarf, but you smell of dwarf." Beorn said.

"She's my one." Fili explained. Beorn eyed Fili, but didn't say anything as Gandalf introduced us.

"Sit down. Your friends should be joining us soon." Beorn said. Fili and Kili helped me get on the bench. I saw Thorin sitting near me, but Fili sat next to him as well as me while Kili got on my other side. Beorn comes and fills Fili's mug with milk. He looks at Thorin. "So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know Azog? How?" Thorin asked, looking at Beorn in surprise.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." Beorn said. I saw remnants of manacles on Beorn's wrists. I frown sadly. Fili rested a hand on my leg. "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." There was silence.

"There are others like you?" I ask.

"Once, there were many." Beorn said.

"And now?" I ask. Beorn looks at me with sadness in his eyes and a sad smile.

"Now, there is only one." Beorn said. I look down. Fili rubs my thigh for comfort. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn sits down as he talks.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf said.

"You are running out of time." Beorn said.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said. Fili takes a drink from his milk.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." Beorn said. I excused myself just to get fresh air as Beorn talked with the others. I stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air. I heard some noise and I follow it. I Found some ponies eating some grass.

"Beautiful." I said. They were ponies that I never saw before. They were black and white with long manes. One came up to me and sniffed me. I smiled and stroked its nose gently.

"The dwarves never had interest in other races, but yet you captured the hearts of the dwarves including the one that holds your heart." Beorn said, coming over. I saw the dwarves getting ready.

"They aren't as bad as they seem. Yes they don't have good manners, but they are loyal and honorable. Fili will protect me till his dying breath. They are honorable men." I said.

"I hope they don't get to greedy around you. You have a warm heart." Beorn said. I smiled and hurry to go help the dwares get the bags on the ponies. Fili put me on one of the ponies and got on behind me. Beorn watched from the distance. A sound came and he turned his head.

"Go now, while you still have the light. The hunters are not far behind." Beorn said. I watched as we rode off as Beorn ran into the forest and disappeared. I closed my eyes and hoped he wouldn't be captured and that we would make it through Mirkwood.

AN: We are getting close to the elves now. I never liked Mirkwood. Oh well. Till next time.


	15. Traveling Through Mirkwood

Chapter 15  
Traveling Through Mirkwood

We rode across the plains heading towards Mirkwood. I was comfy against Fili. We arrived at the borders of a gloomy looking forest. I felt vial come up my throat. The forest felt sick. Gandalf gets of his Horse and heads to the ancient looking archway. He turns around.

"Here lies our pathway through Mirkwood." Gandalf called. I felt Fili get off as I stared out at Mirkwood.

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin said as he dismounts. I had a feeling Beorn was helping us get to Mirkwood.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf said. Fili turned and held his arms out for me.

"You alright?" Fili asked as Bilbo heads to the forest.

"I don't know. The forest feels sick. Should we really be going through that?" I ask as Fili helped me get off the horse as Gandalf entered the forest.

"There's no other way." Fili said, holding me in his arms.

"Don't worry, Bell. We'll get you through safely." Kili said, coming over. Fili and I help get the bags off the ponies. Fili and I stood talking with Kili for a bit before Gandalf came running back towards us.

"Not my horse! I need it." Gandalf yelled. We all look at him in surprise.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked. Gandalf came to a stop near Bilbo.

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf said. I looked at Fili.

"Why would he be leaving when we need help?" I ask.

"Something must be wrong." Fili said.

"Hopefully nothing bad." I said.

"I'll protect you." Fili said, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I know you will." I said. Fili smiled and we kissed.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor." Fili and I pull away as Gandalf talks and walks by us. He stops to look at Thorin. "Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." He gives Thorin a stern look and continues to walk. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." It started to rain with no cloud in the sky as Gandalf gets on his horse.

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo asked.

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." Gandalf said. Gandalf wheels his horse around and rides off. "No matter what may come, stay on the path." We turn towards the forest and Fili takes my hand. Thorin walks towards the front of the group.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin said.

"Durin's Day. Let's go." Dwalin said, following Thorin. Fili, Kili, and I were right behind.

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin said. We enter Mirkwood. Fili kept my hand in his as we walked. We followed the path. It suddenly curved at one spot. "The path goes this way." We keep following the curve. It twists and turns over terrain. We were going over bare ground, high ledges, fallen tree trunks, and more. Dwalin thumps the handle of his hammer on the ground, looking for the path. I was walking between Fili and Kili at the moment.

"This way." Dwalin said. I grabbed a tree after we were walking for awhile and threw up. Fili hurried over and pressed our foreheads together.

"You alright, my love.

"My head is spinning and my stomach is twisting. The forest is making me sick." I said.

"Air. I need air." Bofur said. Fili picked me up bridal style and carried me to catch up with the group.

"My head. It's spinning." Oin said. The dwarves run into each other. Fili was towards the back so he was able to stop.

"Why dd we stop?" I ask as I rested my head on Fili's shoulder as my stomach twisted more.

"What's happening?" Oin asked. Thorin heads to the front where Nori was leading us.

"Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin asked as Fili heads to the front to see what's wrong also.

"The path. It's disappeared!" Nori said. I looked as Fili came to a stop to see that we were standing on a steep cliff with no path in sight.

"What's going on?" Dwalin asked.

"We've lost the path." Oin said.

"Find it. All of you look. Look for the path." Thorin exclaimed. We wander through the forest looking for the path. Fili still carried me. I still felt sick and didn't want to take the chance. I could tell the dwarves were loosing it.

"I don't remember this place before. None of it's familiar." Balin said.

"It's got to be here." Dori said.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asked.

"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is." Dwalin said.

"Is there no end to this accursed place?" Thorin asked. I passed out in Fili's arms. I woke up to arguing and Fili setting me on the ground and getting into a fight with Ori and Nori with Kili. I tried pushing my way between them, trying to stop them. This wasn't them. They wouldn't turn on each other. The forest was making them see things.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you. We're being watched!" Thorin said. We all went silent and listened. Some whispering was heard and then it went silent. I screamed as spiders fell on us.

"Bell. Run!" Fili yelled. I ran, but a spider fell on top of me and I felt a pinch. I heard Fili's yells for me as blackness over took me.

AN: We get to meet the elves next chapter. Wow. Over 50 reviews. Never had this many this far into the story. Thank you especially for the favorites and followers. Till nex time


	16. Spiders and Elves

Chapter 16  
Spiders and Elves

I woke up to be covered in white sticky stuff and hanging upside down. Fili? Where was Fili and the others along with my father? I heard grunts and bodies hitting the ground. I let out a squeak as I fall to the ground. I struggle to get free.

"Bell?!" Fili's voice yelled.

"HERE!" I yell. I heard boots running my way and ripping of webbing. Fili's face appeared and a look of relief washes over his face. Fili pulled me into his arms.

"I'm glad your safe." Fili said, kissing me. I touch his face.

"I'm glad your safe as well." I said.

"Hey, lovebirds. We aren't out of the clear yet." Dwalin said. Fili pulled me to my feet. He kept his arms around me as Kili stood on the other side of Fili as the others freed themselves from their webbing. I saw that my father was missing.

"Where's my father?" I ask.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked.

"Bilbo?!" The dwarves yell.

"I'm up here!" Bilbo yelled and he let out a yell as a spider jumped towards him and knocked him to the ground. I screamed as spiders came our way. I pulled out my sword as Fili pushed me behind him. We charge the spiders and I fight side by side with Fili as we killed spiders. One knocks Bombur to the ground. I ran over with the others as it stands over him to bite him.

"Grab a leg!" Dwalin called. I grabbed a leg as other dwarves for the same.

"Pull!" I yell. We pull the legs and pull them right off the spider, making it land on Bombur. The dwarves freed Bombur from underneath the spider. Fili, Kili, and I fought off the spiders that neared as Bombur was freed. A spider grabs Kili.

"Kili!" Fili yelled and manages to stab the spider to free his brother. I stab a spider as it comes towards him. Fili grabs my hand and we ran through the forest. More spiders come down on silk threads. Fili pulled me close as we got ready to fight. All of the sudden a blonde hair elf came sliding down one of the threads to land on a spider, killing it. He slides on the forest floor under the spider facing us and slices it in half. He comes up knealing with an arrow nocked in his bow, pointed right at Thorin.

"Elves." I whisper, making Fili growl as elves surround us, pointing arrows at us.

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf. It will be my pleasure." The blonde hair elf said. Fili pulls me closer to his side.

"Help!" Kili yelled and Fili and I looked around.

"Kili!" Fili and I yell. We heard fighting, but were not able to do anything with the elves surround us. Kili was lead to us by a red headed elf.

"Search them. Separate the halfling from the dwarves. I wouldn't be surprised if they taken her hostage." The blonde elf said. Fili growled and I was yanked from his side and the dwarves.

"I think you would reconize courting braids if you see them. They didn't take me hostage. I went willingly." I said. The blonde elf ignored me and I saw pride in Fili's eyes. The red elf searched me and took my weapons. I saw Fili getting all his daggers and his beloved swords being taken. He was left alone and I broke away from the red head. Fili gathered me up in his arms.

"I choose one brave lass." Fili said, pressing a kiss to my head. I smiled at him as the red head, that Kili was eyeing with interest, and the blonde elf talked.

"Where did you get this?" The blonde elf asked. I looked and saw the blonde elf holding Thorin's sword.

"It was given to me." Thorin said. The blonde dwarf points the sword at Thorin.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." The blonde elf said. He spoke in elvish and I was ripped again from Fili's arms and pushed to walk with the others. I turned and didn't see Bilbo. I met Thorin's eyes.

"Thorin. Where's my father?" I ask. Thorin looks around. I get shoved by an elf and walk on with the other dwarves.

'Oh father. Please be safe.' I thought.

AN: They are now with the elves. I'm doing the rest in the next chapter, because it will be longer. I hope you enjoyed. Till next time.


	17. Woodland Realm

Chapter 17  
Woodland Realm

I was put in the front with Thorin away from Fili, which sucked. We were led through a gate into the Mirkwood Realm. We entered and was led through it. Suddenly, the red haired elf grabs me and pulls me away from the group.

"BELL!" Fili yelled. I looked over my shoulder to see him struggling against elves. He and the other dwares were being led in one direction while Thorin was led in another direction. I broke free of the red elf and ran for Fili. Arms grabbed me and I screamed. "Let her go!"

"Let me go. They are my friends and family." I yell. The dwarves were yelling as I was pulled away from them. I had tears in my eyes as I was led away. The elf shoved me hard and into a guest bedroom. I run to the door as it closed and I heard it lock.

"First father and now Fili and the others." I whisper. I see a balcony and it surprised me that I had one. I get up and go to it. I had a perfect view of the forest. I wrapped my arms around me seeing there was no way of getting out. I heard the door open and Tauriel appeared. I heard Thorin's voice yelling at the King could be heard in my room.

"The King requests that you get ready for the party tonight and you'll be joining him." The red haired elf said.

"Tell the King I will not. I rather be with my friends." I said.

"Its not a choice. You will for the sake of your friends. I'm Tauriel." Tauriel said. I look at her.

"Bell. Are my friends alright?" I ask.

"They are in the dungeons. They weren't to happy. Especially the blonde one that you tried to get to and wouldn't let you go in the woods." Tauriel said, setting a dress on my bed.

"He's my one. Dwarves are very protective of their ones. It was a bad idea for you to separate us. The King should know, but he must be to hard headed to realize." I said.

"Well his son will be coming to get you in an hour. I suggest you get ready. The maids have a tub ready for you in there and the dress is on the bed for tonight." Tauriel said, leaving. I sigh and grab the dress heading for the bathroom. I knew I had no choice and decided to get ready. I just wished Fili would be there with me and not in the dungeons. I closed the door.

Fili's POV. I got tired of slamming my body against the cell door. It was bad enough I was in a cell, but not to have Bell in my arms was worse. The elves practically ripped her out of them. I paced the cell.

"Don't worry, lad. She'll be fine. She's strong will and very stubborn." Balin said.

"I know she is. I just don't trust those elves." I said.

"Like Balin said, lad. She'll be fine. Thorin!" Dwalin yelled. I saw Thorin being dragged into the dungeon and thrown into a cell. There was no sign of Bell. I press my forehead against the bars and let a tear slip.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked.

"He did. I told him he could go Ish kahfe ai'd dur rugru (I spit on your grave) him and all his kin!" Thorin shouted. Balin sighed.

"Well...that's it, then. A deal was our only help!" Balin said.

"Not our only hope." Thorin said.

"Uncle. Did you see Bell?" I ask.

"No. I heard a mention of her being brought to the party to see if the King can get information out of her. I hope she doesn't say anything or betray me." Thorin said.

"She won't, uncle. She won't." I said. Thorin nodded and I backed away from the door to slide down the wall. I wished she was not going to the party but in my arms instead. It was going to be a long night.

Bell's POV. I stood in front of the mirror with my hands folded in front of me. My auburn hair was in curls and I stood in a deep red dress that was not low cut. My courting braid hung in full view for everyone to see. I rubbed the bead, gently, thinking of Fili, hoping he was alright as the door opened.

"I'm Legolas. Son of Thraunduil. I'm to escort you to dinner." Legolas said. I turned to face him.

"Let's get this over with." I said. I walked with Legolas down the paths of the Woodland Realm. We entered the dining hall and all elves looked at me.

"This way." Legolas said, leading me to the head table where an elf that looked like Legolas said.

"So this is the halfling that travels with the dwarves and is courting the nephew of Thorin Oakenshield." Thraunduil said.

"And your the king that turned away the dwarves when they lost their homeland. I might like eating, but I don't like getting forced by the man who betrayed my friends and the man I loved family to join him." I said. There were gasps around the elves. Thraunduil just smirked as he looked at me.

"She's a fiesty one. Sit. Enjoy the food." Thraunduil said. I was led to the table and sat down. I refused to drink as I ate. I had to admit I was hungry.

Fili's POV. I sat leaning against the wall. The party could be heard all the way down to the dungeons. I made a fist wishing it was a dwarven party and Bell was on my arm. I daydreamed a bit of a dwarven party with Bell in a beautiful durin blue dress, laughing and having fun and in my arms as we danced. I saw the red hair elf come over and start talking to Kili. I didn't care as I thought of Bell. Words caught my ears as Kili talks to him.

"How's Bell? Is she alright? My brother is worried sick. Please. Can you give me something to calm him down. I hate seeing him this upset." Kili said.

"She is fine. She's miserable to. She refused to go to the party but the King wants her there. I don't know why. She's not enjoying the party. I guess because your brother isn't there." Tauriel said. I sigh in relief and I saw Kili shoot me a smile. I mouth a thank you and he nods and talks to the elf. I sigh and close my eyes. It eases my mind that she was safe, but I knew no sleep will come if she wasn't in my arms.

Bell's POV. I picked at my food. The party was nice, but it would have been more if Fili was there.

"So your close with Thorin right?" Thraunduil said. I could tell he wasn't to wasted on the wine.

"Starting to. He didn't approve of me joining for his nephew, but he changed." I said.

"Why did you join?" Thraunduil asked.

"I don't have the liberty to say so change the subject or I'll walk out. I won't betray the loyalties of my friends." I said. Thraunduil moved his hand and I quickly left, flustered and upset. I hurried out. I found a tunnel and slid down and started crying. I haven't cried since I was little hobbit. I felt hands on my shoulder. I look up and see a familiar face.

"Father." I said, hugging him.

"What's wrong?" Bilbo asked.

"They separated me from the dwarves and Fili. I miss him." I said.

"We're escaping right away tomorrow. Be ready to leave before dawn. I'll come and get you before I get the dwarves out. Go sleep." Bilbo said. He kissed my forehead and I smiled. He disappeared and a guard led me to my room. I curled up on the bed with a pillow in my arms, wishing it was Fili. I close my eyes and knew I wouldn't get any sleep tonight without him. I daydreamed of a little girl with blonde curls and green eyes and a boy that looked like Fili running around Erebor. I smiled.

AN: Two chapters up in one day. I didn't want you guys to wait. Don't worry. Fili and Bell will be reunited in next chapter. I know I'm mean, but I wanted to do something different then throwing her in a cell with him. Till next time.


	18. Reunion and Escape

Chapter 18  
Reunion and Escape

I was ready for the escape dressed in the clothes I came in. My corset was taken from me. I sigh as I tap the railing of the balcony with my finger. I wanted to get out of this place and also be in Fili's arms. I hardly got any sleep. I close my eyes as the door opened.

"Good. Your ready. Let's go and I got you something." Bilbo said. I turn and saw that Bilbo had my bow and arrows along with my elvish sword.

"Father. Thank you." I said.

"I didn't want your mother's bow in the elves hands." Bilbo said as I hugged him and he returned it. I quickly put my weapons on me.

"Let's go." I said. We hurried out into the halls. Bilbo and I ran past elves quietly. He led me to the dungeons. We hid in the shadows.

"I'll wager the sun's on the rise. It must be nearly dawn." Bofur said. I saw Fili in a nearby cell. He looked miserable and like he haven't slept all night. I smiled lightly.

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asked with sadness in his voice. Bilbo stepped out of the shadows holding up his keys.

"Not stuck in here, you're not." Bilbo said. All the dwarves ran for the cell door.

"Bilbo!" Balin called. Dwarves yelled.

"Shh! There are guards nearby!" Bilbo said. He freed Thorin first. Fili was freed next.

"We have to get Bell. She was..." Fili never finished as I ran to him and jump into his arms. He caught me and pulled me tight against his body, kissing me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned it. The cat calls and wolf whistles came. Fili set me on my feet. He took my face in his hands.

"You alright? They didn't hurt you?" Fili asked.

"I'm fine. They haven't. Just hurt they ripped me away from you." I said.

"Well now you won't be." Fili said, pressing his lips against mine and we kissed.

"I hate to interrupt the moment, but we need to get out of here before we are caught." Bilbo said. He had a smile on his face as the dwarves stood smirking and I heard some snickering.

"We'll finish this later." Fili promised, pecking my lips. Kili came over and we hugged.

"Glad your alright and back with us." Kili said. I smiled. Fili took my hand and we head to the stairs.

"The stairs. You first. Ori!" Dwalin said.

"Not that way, down here. Follow me!" Bilbo said. Fili and I share looks and follow him down the halls of Mirkwood. Fili refused to let go of my hand as come down the stairs into a cellar. There were some elves asleep on the table with bottles of wine in front of them.

"This way." Bilbo said.

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!" Kili said. The dwarves were getting angry.

"You were suppose to be leading us out, not farther in!" Bofur said.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo said.

"Shh." I said.

"This way." Bilbo said. We come into a large room where serval barrels are stacked sideways down the middle of the room, all open.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" Bilbo said.

"Are you mad?! They'll find us!" Dwalin said.

"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you MUST trust me!" Bilbo said. I looked at Thorin.

"Thorin. This is the only way that we can get out. Please." I said. We hear a commotion in the distance. I bit my lip.

"Do as he says!" Thorin said. Fili helps me get in a barrel and climbs up.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he gets in the barrel.

"Joining you. I'm not going to be separated from you again." Fili said, kissing my nose. I tweak his nose, earning a smile from him. We stuck our heads out as Bilbo walks by us to a leaver that was sticking out of the floor.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo asked.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?" Bofur asked. I let out a yelp as Bilbo pulls the leaver and the barrels start moving. I bury my face in Fili's chest as the barrel rolled. He held me close as I took a breath as I heard splashes. We were underwater in a heartbeat. We surfaced and Fili pulled me up. I looked up into his face and saw that he looked drowned. I giggle.

"What's so funny?" Fili asked.

"You look like a drowned rat." I said. Fili smiled.

"You look the same, love, but your still beautiful." Fili said. I look around and see Thorin holding the wall with Dwalin and Balin's help. I didn't see Bilbo.

"What about my father?" I ask.

"We are waiting for him, lass." Dori said. I heard the trap door open and Bilbo's yells as he fell into the water. Nori grabbed him as he surfaced and put him on his barrel.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin said.

"Go!" Bilbo said.

"Come on, let's go." Thorin said. I help Fili paddle as we go down the river. We started speeding up and I heard the sounds of a waterfall as we near a edge. "Hold on!" Thorin goes over the edge and ours and the rest follow. I swallow water as we go under. I surfaced, coughing and Fili pulls me tight against his chest.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked.

"Just swallowed some water." I said as a horn blew. I turned and saw the gate that was in front of us close and Thorin grabs the bars to the gate.

"No!" Thorin said. Barrels pile up. I look up to see the elves draw their swords. I scream as a black arrow sticks out of an elf and he falls dead in the water as orcs came swarming up the gates. I pull out my sword, ready to fight.

"How did you get your weapon?" Fili asked.

"My father." I said.

"Watch out! Those are orcs!" Bofur yelled. I heard an orc speak in a language. I turn and saw a huge white orc standing near the edge of the water. Orcs leap at us. I stab an orc as it jumps on Fili's and my barrel. Fili pushed me down, grabbing an orc and breaks its neck. I saw Kili jump out of his barrel and on the ledge. I grab the side and pull myself up and jump onto the ledge.

"Kili!" Dwalin yelled, tossing him a sword.

"Bell! Get back in the barrel!" Fili yelled.

"Bell!" Bilbo yelled.

"Kind of busy." I call. I dance with the orcs as I killed.

"Bell! Watch out!" Nori yelled. I turned to see the white orc aim an arrow at me.

"Bell! NO!" Fili yelled. A body collided with me and I hit the ground as the arrow was released. I turn and see an arrow sticking out of his calf.

"No." I said.

"Kili!" Fili yelled as Kili reaches for the leaver and falls. I ran to his side.

"You idiot. Why did you take the arrow?" I ask.

"I can't watch Fili suffer loosing you." Kili said. I heard an orc screech and turned to see an orc running our way. An arrow strikes it in the head killing it. I grin as Tauriel came running out and starts killing orcs. I help Kili get to the barrels. "But the lever."

"I got it. Just get to the barrel." I said.

"Kili!" Fili yelled as I helped him slide into the barrel. I ran towards the lever and pull it, opening the gate. I ran to the ledge and jumped right into Fili's barrel. Fili shoved me down and I wrapped my arms around him and burried my face in his chest. The sounds of battle raged on and my body moved with Fili's. The battle sounds died down. Fili's hand running through my hair made me sit up. We were slowing down. I saw my father sitting on top of a barrel, looking drowned.

"Father!" I call.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Bilbo said.

"Are you alright, love?" Fili asked, kissing my forehead.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asked.

"Not that I can see." Balin said.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur said.

"Not for long, we've lost the current." Thorin said.

"Bofur is half drowned." Dwalin said.

"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!" Thorin called.

"Help me, Bell." Fili said and I help him paddle towards the rier's edge.

"Come on!" Dwalin called. Fili helps me out of our barrel and I hunch over and throw up. I was sure it was from the river ride. Fili held my hair out of my face. I heard Kili's yell in pain and Fili and I hurry up to him.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Kili said.

"No it's not." I said.

"On your feet." Thorin said.

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding." Fili said, turning to face his uncle.

"There's an orc pack on our tail, we keep moving." Thorin said.

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mountain, we're so close." Bilbo said. Balin sighed.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it." Balin said.

"So then we go around." I said.

"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons except for yours, Bell, to defend ourselves." Dwalin said.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes." Thorin said. With Fili's help, I started to bind his leg. I finished and Fili and I help Kili stand up. A shadow falls over us and Fili quickly pushed me behind him as Dwalin jumps in front of Ori with a stick. I saw a man shoot an arrow, hitting the branch. Kili picks up a rock to throw at the man and the man shoots the rock right out of Kili's hand. I grip Fili's arm.

"Do it again, and you're dead." The man said.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. Now we have Bard. Sorry the battle on the river was short, but I didn't feel like writing it all. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Till next time


	19. Getting into Laketown

**AN: It's Marina Oakenshield. I got tired of it so I changed it to Filisgirl251. Just a heads up to my followers and favorites. Its the same writer**

Chapter 19  
Getting into Laketown

I walked away as the dwarves talked to the man about getting a ride on the boat that the man had behind him. I stood away and could hardly hear them talking as I stared at the river with my arms wrapped around my body. The arrow that hit Kili was meant for me, but Kili took it for me and now he was suffering.

"You shouldn't have done that." Fili's voice came.

"I wanted to help and getting Kili to safety after being shot was one of the ways." I said.

"No, Bell. That orc was aiming at you. He was meaning to kill you to get to me. He knows your courting a line of Durin." Fili said, anger was clear in his voice. I spun on him.

"You can't always protect me. Why do you worry so much?!" I ask.

"Because if you were to die now. I would never love another woman. Dwarves only love once." Fili said.

"Hobbits only live till their 100. You dwarves live longer then us. So you'll outlive me." I said.

"I don't care. All I want you is to be safe and I can't do that when your running into danger." Fili said.

"I can't help it. I signed up for this quest and I plan to see it through. Stop treating me like I'm a piece of glass. I need to think. Don't talk to me and don't touch me." I said, storming away from Fili. I arrived back to see the dwarves helping the man get the barrels on the barge. Fili joined shortly afterwards.

"Get on the boat." Thorin said. We get in.

"Two halflings with a bunch of dwarves? That's strange." The man said.

"Just good friends. I'm Bilbo. This is my daughter, Bell." Bilbo said. I give a small smile.

"I'm Bard." Bard said. I shivered and Bard handed me a blanket.

"Thank you." I said. I wrapped my blanket around me. I saw Fili sitting next to Kili and sat away from them. I got curious looks from the Company and saw Balin and Thorin share looks. Bilbo joins me.

"What's wrong with you and Fili?" Bilbo asked.

"We just had a fight. I just don't want to sit by him right now." I said. Bilbo nodded and didn't press me for any more answers. I laid my head on Bilbo's shoulder and drifted off to sleep as the barge started moving. I woke up to a shout.

"Watch out!" Bofur called. I saw that we were in the lake now and a huge formation had come out of the fog. Bard steered the ship out of the way and I saw that the formation was ancient ruins.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin asked.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I were to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard said.

"Oh I have enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin said.

"Ohh, Bard, his name's Bard." Bilbo said with anger in his voice.

"How do you know?" Bofur asked.

"Because he told us." I said. I felt Fili's eyes on me, but I refused to look at him.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him." Dwalin said.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets." Balin said.

Fili's POV. Bell wouldn't look at me as us dwarves gave the money to Balin.

"What's up with you two?" Kili asked.

"We just had a fight that's all. Thank you for saving her." I said.

"I couldn't see you suffer if she was hurt, but I hate seeing you suffer because you hurt her for getting into a fight. You need to talk to her." Kili said.

"She doesn't want to right now. I'm gonna give her some space." I said. Kili sighed.

Bell's POV.

"There's, um, just a problem. We're ten coins short." Balin said. Thorin crossed his arms and sighed, looking at Gloin.

"Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have." Thorin said.

"Don't look at me. I have been bled dry by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and..." Gloin stopped as all the dwarves stood up. I looked from where I sat to see Erebor come into view.

"Erebor." I whisper. Gloin pulls out a pouch and hands it to Balin.

"Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it!" Gloin said. Bilbo coughs as Bard approaches.

"The money, quick, give it to me." Bard said.

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin said.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards u ahead." Bard said. I look and saw the rooftops of Laketown in the distance. Thorin nods and Balin gives Bard the money. "Get in the barrels." I head with the dwarves to get in the barrels, but Bard stops me. "I can pass you off as a child that lost her home in an orc raid. They'll let you through." I give a nod and saw Fili give a look back nervously. I looked away and sat down near the back of the barge as the dwarves got in the barrels. The barge comes to a stop at a dock outside the city. Bard jumps off to speak to a man.

"Shh, what's he doing, lass?" Dwalin asked.

"He's talking to someone." I said. Bard points back at his barrels as he talks. "And he's pointing right at the barrels!" Bard shakes hands with the man. "Now they're shaking hands." I bit back a laugh as I realize what Bard was doing.

"What?!" Thorin asked.

"The villian! He's selling us out!" Dwalin said. I watched as the men dump the fish right in the barrels and I let out a giggle, happy I wasn't in the barrels. Bard get back in and starts moving the barge.

"Oh god." Nori's voice came. Groans came from the barrels and Bard kicked the nearest barrel.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate." Bard said.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it's you, Bard." The Gatekeeper said. Bard stops the barge to a stop near the gatekeeprs office.

"Morning, Percy." Bard said.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home. I found this young girl wondering by the river. She lost her family and home to an orc raid. Just giving her a place to stay." Bard said, as he handed the papers over to Percy.

"Poor thing. You and me both." Percy said, taking the papers and goes into his office. Bard looks around, nervous. Percy comes back out. "Here we are. All in order." Percy hands out Bard's but a greasy man grabs the papers from Percy.

"Not so fast. Whose this?" The man said, eyeing me and I flinched away.

"An orphan that I decided to take in. She lost her family and home to orcs." Bard said.

"Sad." The man said, not sounding to happy. The man reads the papers. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard." The man tosses the papers into the wind. I had to bite my lip from lashing out at the man. I saw soldiers appear behind the man as he approaches Bard. "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman." The man picks up one of the fish from the barrel and holds it up to Bard. I saw Bombur's eyes peering out of the gap in the fish. Luckily the man didn't say anything.

"That's none of your business." Bard said.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which it makes it my business." The man said.

"Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat." Bard said.

"These fish are illegal." Alfrid said. He throws the fish he was holding in the water. "Empty the barrels over the side!" The soldiers move to do what ordered. I knew I should do something, but I couldn't give the dwarves away.

'No.' I thought, terrified as the men start tipping the barrels and letting the fish fall in the river.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Bard said.

"That's not my problem." Alfrid said.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Bard asked. Alfrid and Bard did a stare down as the soldiers continued to dump the fish. Alfrid raises his hand.

"Stop!" Alfrid said. The soldiers set the barrels down and return to the building. I sighed softly in relief. "Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last." Alfrid walks away.

"Raise the gate!" Percy calls. The gate is raised and Bard poles the barge through the gate. Alfrid turns as he passes.

"The Master has his eye on you, you'd do well to remember. We know where you live!" Alfrid shouted.

"It's a small town,Alfrid, everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard said. I smiled in happiness. We were in Laketown. We were one step closer to the Lonely Mountain.

AN: I had to add some drama in this. Don't worry. They'll make up soon. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up soon.


	20. Captured

Chapter 20  
Caught

We came to a stop by a dock somewhere in Laketown. I stood up and let the blanket drop as Bard started kicking the barrels over. Dwalin burst out of his as the other dwarves came out of theirs.

"Get your hands off me." Dwalin said. I help get the dwarves out of the barrels, totally avoiding Fili if possible. I came up to Kili to see him struggling.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I'll be fine, but you better talk to Fili and soon. He's regretting having that fight with you." Kili said.

"I'll talk to him when I'm ready." I said. A dock keeper sees us and looks shocked. Bard approaches him and gives him a coin.

"You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing." Bard said. He leads us away. "Follow me." We walk through Laketown till we were stopped by a kid that looked like Bard came running our way.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched." The boy said. Bard looks at Thorin and both started planning. It was decided that the dwarves will have to swim to the house.

"What about Bell?" Fili asked.

"They saw her so she'll have to come with me and Bain." Bard said. Fili glared at the man but didn't argue. The dwarves get in the water and I walk with Bard and Bain towards his house. We come to a house where two fishermen were fishing. "Have Sigrid get a dress for her and let her take a bath, Bain." Bain nods and leads me in.

"Whose this?" A older girl asked.

"I'm Bell from the Shire." I said.

"Shire?" A young girl asked.

"Sigrid. Da wants you to get a dress for her and let her take a bath." Bain said. Sigrid quickly led me to a room where she pulled out a dress.

"So what are you?" The young girl asked, looking at my hairy feet.

"Tilda! Don't be rude." Sigrid said, pulling out a blue dress.

"It's fine, Sigrid. I'm a Hobbit." I said.

"Neat." Tilda said. I smile at her innocence. I wonder how adorable Fili's and my children would be. I shook my head as Sigrid showed me the wash room and left me to great her father. I pulled the clothes off as the tub filled up with water. I slid in and relaxed. I sighed as I stared off in the distance. I knew Kili was right. I needed to talk to Fili, but I would do it without the Company around. I stepped out and dried off. I slid the dress on and saw it fit. It must have been the little girls dress.

I come out of the room to find the dwarves in different clothes and warming up. I needed air and slipped out without them noticing, but I saw Sigrid noticed. I closed the door behind me and go to the rail. I look out towards the lake. I heard footsteps approaching. I spun to get hit in the head with a sword hilt. I saw the captain of the guard bending over me before everything went black.

I woke up to find myself tied up to a chair in a living room.

"So this is the girl that was seen. Now, sweetheart. Where are the dwarves?" The Master asked, coming out of the shadows with Alfrid. I knew our cover was blown.

Fili's POV. We didn't approve of the weapons that Bard gave us and he had left. I wanted to talk to Bell about our fight. I didn't see her since we were on the docks before I went swimming. Sigrid mentioned that she went to take a bath, but that was awhile ago.

"Anyone know where Bell is?" I ask.

"I saw her step outside and after that she didn't come back." Sigrid said. Thorin and I looked at each other and I knew he saw the fear in my eyes.

"The Master has her. We have to get her." Thorin said. Bilbo put a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get her back and you can talk to my daughter then. She's got her mother's stubbornness." Bilbo said. I chuckle a bit. We head out to save Bell.

Bell's POV. I didn't like being held hostage by these two jerks.

"Even if I knew where the dwarves were, I would not tell you where they are." I said. Alfrid grabbed me by the checks, hard.

"You will tell us." Alfrid said. I head butted him. "OW! The wench hit me."

"It's what you deserve." I said.

"I'll have my men break her." The Master said. The Captain ran in. "What is it?"

"The dwarves are here and asking for the girl." Captain said.

"And if they find out how you treated me, you'll regret it." I said.

"Bring her." The Master said. The Captain untied me and I was grabbed by the arm and led out. I saw the dwarves standing by the stairs. Fili looked angry to see me being held.

"Let her go. You want us. Not her." Thorin said.

"What is she to you? Just another whore." Alfrid said.

"Hold your tongue. She's courting one of us and he's an heir to the line of Durin, which makes her a princess." Dwalin said. The Master waved his hand and the Captain released me. I ran down the stairs and straight into Fili's arms.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked.

"I'm fine." I whisper. Fili held me close.

"We will talk later. I promise. Just stay close to me." Fili said, kissing my forehead. I snuggled into his arms and nodded.

"I'm Thorin, Son of Thrain. We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." Thorin said. Their were mumbles around the crowd from the words. "I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no foresaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North." There were people that were nodding in agreement. "I would see those days return. I would relight the forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" Cheers rang through the crowd and I saw the Master look on with wonder and a smirk. I frown. A voice comes and Bard pushed through the crowd.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all." Bard said. There were whispers all around.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this, if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin yelled. Something wasn't right. I had a bad feeling that Thorin was changing. I burried my face in Fili's chest as shouts of excitement came and applause.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!" Bard asked. There was silence as I watched them with my head resting on Fili's shoulder. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!"

"No!" People yell. Bard turns and glares at Thorin.

"And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond is own desire!" Bard said. If looks could kill, Bard would be dead as they stare each other down.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be so quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" The Master said.

"No." I whisper as Thorin turns on Bard with a look of shock and anger.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing it's mark." Alfrid said. There were some angry shouts as Bard looks around. He strides up to Thorin.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain!" Bard said.

"I have the only right." Thorin said. Thorin turns to face the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" We all waited in silence for the Master's answer. "What say you?" The Master stood in silence as he thought. Then he smiled and pointed at Thorin.

"I say unto you... welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!" The Master said. Thorin stepped up the stairs and turned to face the crowd as cheers rang through the crowd. Bard didn't look happy.

"Come, my love. Let's go for a walk." Fili said. I saw Balin give us a nod. We walk away to have some peace and quiet. We would find the dwarves later when we were ready.

AN: The next chapter is them making up and a surprise before we get to them leaving and taking care of Kili. Till next time.


	21. Forgiveness and Party

Chapter 21  
Forgiveness and Party

I walked with Fili with my arm through his as we walked down the docks of Laketown. The night was clear and it was quite warm for an autumn. We came up to a bench and Fili led me to it and we sat down. Fili took my hands in his.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you, but seeing that orc about to shoot you with an arrow scared me." Fili said, kissing my knuckles.

"I had to get us out of their or we were all going to die. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just getting use to your customs and you being protective of me." I said. Fili pulled me tight against him and pressed his lips against mine. I melted into the kiss.

"Then everything is forgiven." Fili said, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Yes." I whisper. Fili pulled me against his chest and I curled up against his chest. We looked out towards the Lonely Mountain.

"We'll be there tomorrow." Fili whispered.

"We can have the future we want." I said. Fili suddenly gently pushed me away. "Fili? What..." I was pulled to my feet, facing him.

"I want to do this now. I know we've hardly known each other since we started this quest, but I fell in love with you since the day I first met you and I'm happy you love me for me and not because I'm a prince." Fili said.

"I would still love you even if you weren't one." I said.

"I know. That's why." Fili stopped. I saw hesitation and fear in his eyes.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Will you marry me, Bell, as soon as Erebor is rebuilt and the dwarves come back. Only if you wish to live with me in Erebor." Fili said.

"Yes, Fili. I will marry you and want to live with you in Erebor." I said. Fili lifted me off my feet and spun me around. I let out a laugh as he set me back on the ground.

"I need to put a new braid in your hair marking you betrothed to me. And you need to do the same with me." Fili said. I sat down and he undid my courting braid and put a betrothal braid in my hair. I did the same with his hair. Fili stood up and pulled me to my feet. He pressed his forehead against mine. "You made me the happiest dwarf in Middle Earth." I smile.

"You made me happier then I have ever been in years. Thank you." I said.

"Let's go tell the others. They will happy to hear this news." Fili said, taking my hand. I nod in agreement and we walked hand in hand to find our friends and found them in a house that the Master was letting us use until we left the next morning. The dwarves were all talking when we entered. Kili spotted us.

"You two settled things?" Kili asked.

"Yes. We have something to say something to everyone." Fili said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"What is it, lad?" Balin asked and I give Fili a nod as he looks at me.

"I asked Bell for her hand in marriage and she accepted." Fili said. All the dwarves cheer and I saw my father, smiling. Kili tackled Fili into a hug and I saw pain on his face as he hugs him, but was hiding it from his brother. Bilbo pulled me in a hug as the dwarves pat Fili on the back.

"I'm happy for you, my daughter. You deserve all the happiness in the world." Bilbo said, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you, father." I said. All the dwarves hug me.

"When will the wedding be?" Ori asked as Thorin talked to Bilbo.

"After Erebor is claimed and rebuilt and the dwarves from the Blue Mountains join us." Fili said, keeping an arm wrapped around me.

"Your mother will want to be there for sure. It will be an event that will make everyone happy and to celebrate the rebuilding of Erebor. Your mother will be happy and your father would be proud." Thorin said.

"Time to celebrate." Bofur called. I laughed and Fili kissed my forehead.

An hour later. All the dwarves were drunk except Fili, Thorin, Balin, and Kili. I shook my head at their antics as I lay curled up against Fili's side as the dwarves told stories and sang. I saw Kili walk towards the stairs and I excused myself, kissing Fili's check.

"Kili. Are you alright?" I ask. Kili stops and looks at me.

"The wound hurts. I think its getting worse." Kili said.

"Please. Go and see Oin and do it before tomorrow, please." I said. Kili limped over to me and kissed my forehead.

"I promise. Go enjoy the rest of the night with my brother." Kili said. I nod and watch Kili limp up the steps. I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"Ready to head up to bed?" Fili asked, kissing the side of my neck. I saw most of the dwarves were starting to pass out from all the alcohol consumed.

"Yes." I said. Fili scooped me up and carried me to our room, closing the door behind him.

An hour later. We lay tangled up in our sheets with our clothes spread out on the floor after our intimacy. Fili ran a hand down my back as I rest my head on his chest.

"How many children do you want?" Fili asked.

"I want a big family to be honest. Father never got the chance after my mother died. He wanted one and now I want one." I said.

"We'll have as many as you want." Fili said. I smile up at him and he returned it. We shared a deep and passionate kiss. Fili pulled me so that I was laying on top of him. "We need to get some sleep, love. We have to be up early." Fili massaged my back as I drifted off.

AN: This chapter was more of a filler. Hope you all enjoyed. Then onto the fun. Till next time.


	22. Left Behind

Chapter 22  
Left Behind

Fili woke me up before dawn to get ready to leave. I quickly get dressed. Fili wrapped his arms around me and I turned in his arms. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"Please stay by Kili and I and we'll keep you safe." Fili said. I knew he was worried about his brother. He got up a couple times to check on Kili and I saw him come back sad. He wasn't doing well.

"I will, but will Kili be alright?" I ask. I saw the sadness in his eyes and I hugged him close.

"It's getting bad. I hope Uncle will let him still go, but right now I don't think so." Fili said. I take his face in my hands.

"You'll have me standing at your side no matter what." I said. Fili pulled me tight against him and kissed me. I returned it.

"We need to go. I need to get my armor." Fili said. Fili kept an arm around me as we head down the stairs where the soldiers were already there with the armor. Fili kissed me on the check and went to get his armor. I saw some of the dwarves give me winks and I blush as I disappear to find my father. I found Bilbo all dressed up in armor. I laughed at how he looked. The armor looked to big for him.

"It's not funny, Bell." Bilbo said.

"It's weird seeing you in armor, father." I said.

"Just don't tell anyone back home." Bilbo said.

"I won't." I promise. I saw Kili and he looked paler then normal. I pushed my way over to him. "How's the leg?" Kili jumped in surprise to see me.

"I'll survive. Stop worrying, Bell. I'll be fine. Your sounding like Fili right now." Kili said. I hugged him.

"Your like a brother I never got to have. I have to worry. I don't want to loose you." I said. Kili kissed my forehead.

"Again. I'll be fine." Kili said. I head to find Fili and found him talking with Thorin. I stopped and admired him. He truly looked liked the future king he would be in the future. Fili spotted me and headed up to me.

"What do you think?" Fili asked.

"You look like a king." I said, earning a smile from Fili.

"And I will see my future queen in fine dresses instead of trousers and tunics, but you still look beautiful in anything you wear." Fili said, bringing my hands up and kissing my knuckles. I smile up at him. Fili smiled at me.

"Let's go. We don't have much time." Thorin said. I walked with Fili and Kili towards the boat that would take us to the Lonely Mountain. Fili kept a hand on my lower back as we walked. Bilbo was right in front of us.

"You do know we're one dwarf short. Where's Bofur?" Bilbo asked.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin said. Fili and I shared looks.

"We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays." Balin said. We come down he pier to the boat that awaited us. Fili helped me get in and followed. I saw Thorin stop Kili, who was about to get in the boat as the dwarves started to load the boat with supplies and weapons.

"Not you. We must travel with speed. You will slow us down." Thorin said. I frowned in worry as Bilbo joins me. He watches as well. Kili smiles and I had a feeling that he thought Thorin was joking.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Kili said.

"No." Thorin said. I gasp and Fili turned at my gasp and stood to watch them with a frown.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our father's, Thorin." Kili said.

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin said, putting a hand on Kili's shoulder. Kili looked shocked and betrayed. I felt sorry for him. He wanted so badly to be there when the door was opened to Erebor again, but Thorin didn't want him to. Thorin turns to get on the boat as Oin gets out.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." Oin said, heading up to Kili. Fili stops Thorin.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!" Fili said.

"Fili." Thorin said.

"I will carry him if I must." Fili said.

"One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin." Thorin said. I had tears in my eyes. He had changed. Something was not right to not worry about the life of his nephew but worry about Erebor. Fili looked at Kili and then got out of the boat. Thorin grabs his arm and stops him. Fili looks at him. "Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company." Fili glares at him.

"I belong with my brother." Fili said, pulling away from Thorin and hurrying up to Kili. Musicians started to play and the Master stands to speak. I watch the brothers and knew right away. I turn to Bilbo.

"Father..." Bilbo stopped me with a knowing smile.

"Go and be with them. Fili will need you till the end." Bilbo said. I hugged him.

"Thank you for understanding." I said. I got out of the boat. None of the dwarves stopped me as I hurried towards my friends and family. Fili smiled at me. "And I belong with you. I'm not letting you do this without me." I knelt in front of Kili to help Oin.

"Bring good fortune to all!" The Master said. We watch as the boat sails off with the dwarves waving and shouting. I saw Bofur come into view, late. He spotted us.

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well?" Bofur asked. Kili suddenly collapsed and Fili and I caught him.

"Kili! Kili!" Fili said. Fili and I looked at each other with worry.

"We need to get help. It's his leg." I said. We hurried around, trying to get help, but everyone refused, including the Master. Kili was getting worse.

"We need help." Fili said.

"Bard! Bard will help us." I said.

"But you heard him last night. He was angry at us." Bofur said.

"He wasn't at me. I'll convince him. We have no other choice." I said.

"She's right. Let's go." Fili said and I saw a proud smile grace his lips for a bit. We hurry to Bard's with Oin and Fili carrying Kili. Bofur knocked on the door. Bard answered and try closing the door as he talked.

"No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away." Bard said. Bofur quickly stops him from closing the door.

"No, no, no! No one will help us. Kili's sick. He's very sick." Bofur said. Bard looked at Kili, who was getting paler by the minute.

"Please Bard. We were left behind because of him and he needs help. Your our last hope." I said. Bard nodded.

"Come in." Bard said. We quickly stepped in and got Kili on the bed that Bard pointed out. I knew it was going to be a long night for all of us.

AN: I leave you there. I got to work tomorrow early, but I promise to update soon. Wow. Nearly 70 review. Thank you. Till next time.


	23. Helping Kili

Chapter 23  
Helping Kili

I sat on the other side of Kili dabbing his forehead with a warm wet washcloth while Fili and Oin were fussing over Kili as he moaned in pain on the bed. I never saw Fili this worried about Kili. Bofur brings over another bowl of hot water for me and I thanked him.

"Can you not do something?" Fili asked, sounding worried and impatient all at once.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever." Oin said. Bard was searching through a bag that had medicines.

"I have nightshade, feverfew." Bard said.

"They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?" Oin asked.

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs." Bard said.

"Pigs? Weed? Right." Bofur said. He came up to Kili and pointed at him and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't move." Kili just nods because he can't talk with the pain he was in.

"I need to clean the wound." Oin said. Fili held his brother as I helped Oin unwrap the wound. I gasped seeing black ooze leaking out of it. The smell suddenly got to me.

"Excuse me." I said. I hurry out of the house and threw up over the railing. I whipped my mouth. Something was off. This is my third time in a few days I threw up and I've seen wounds bad, but never threw up because of it. I knew if it continued, I would have to talk to Oin before Fili found me.

"Bell?" Fili asked, coming outside. I turn.

"You should be with your brother. I'm alright." I said. Fili pulled me against him and kissed my forehead.

"You ran out in a hurry. I was just worried about you." Fili said.

"I couldn't handle the smell so I left to get some air. Is it cleaned?" I ask.

"It is. Let's go back. Thank you for being here for us." Fili said.

"I didn't want you to go through this alone. Besides. Kili is like a brother I never had." I said. Fili smiled but it was a sad smile as we walked in the house and went back to Kili's side.

Night had fallen and Kili's condition worsened. I rubbed my forehead out of worry and exhaustion. Fili looked worse and he never left Kili's side. Bofur still wasn't back from looking for Kingsfoil. The house suddenly shook and we look up as dust falls from the ceiling. Fili and I look at each other as we realize that it was coming from the mountain. Kili moaned in pain.

"Da?" Sigrid asked.

"It's coming from the mountain." Bain said. Fili quickly left Kili's side and hurried up to Bard. I follow him.

"You should leave us. Take your children, get out of here." Fili said.

"And go where? There is nowhere to go." Bard said.

"And we can't. Not with Kili in the condition he's in." I whisper. Fili looked at me and I saw fear and worry in his eyes. I wrap my arms around him and he held me close, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked.

"No, darling." Bard said.

"The dragon, it's going to kill us." Tilda said. Bard looks at his children and then reaches up and pulls a black arrow from a rack of plants. We look at it in amazement and shock.

"Not if I kill it first." Bard said. Bain and Bard left. Fili and I stood in each others arms for awhile until Kili's moaning pulled us back to reality and we return to his side. I felt Kili's head.

"He's burning up. Bofur better hurry back." I said. Bain returned without Bard and I worried.

"He'll find it." Fili said, reaching for my hand and I took it. He smiled at me as he kissed my knuckles. Sigrid stepped outside. I sigh as I lean my head back against the wall and closed my eyes just to rest them.

Sigrid's scream came and I opened my eyes as Sigrid ran back in and closed the door, but it was stopped by an orc blade.

"No." I said, standing up with Fili as Sigrid falls backwards onto a table bench as the door swings opens. She slides under the table and pulls the bench sideways. Fili yelled and ran at the orc shoving him to the wall. I grab Tilda and rush her to the table.

"Get under the table and stay there with your sister." I said. Bain hits an orc that was coming at me with a bench. I cry out as Fili is thrown across the room and the orc comes at me. I hit it with a frying pan across the face. My sword and bow were in a corner and I grabbed the closest thing. Orcs were coming through the roof and one was approaching Kili. I couldn't get to him. I heard the girls scream and turn to see an orc flip the table over. I yell and jump in front of the girls and hit it with a frying pan. It growled.

"You smell like dwarf and something else." The orc said in the common tongue. I held the frying pan in front of me. Another orc appears, but it falls dead.

"Tauriel." I said, seeing Tauriel come in and start killing orcs. I grab the girls and get them to stay down, shielding Tilda with my body as Fili gets Bain down as Legolas jumps through the hole in the roof. The fighting stops. I see Kili on the floor. Fili and I ran over with Oin as Legolas and Tauriel talk. Kili was shaking and crying in pain, more.

"We're loosing him!" Oin said. I saw Fili go white as the moon. I grabbed him and held onto him, crying. I look and see Legolas leave and Tauriel looking back and forth between the door and Kili.

"Please. You have to help him." I said. I knew elvish medicine was the best and it was the only thing that could save him. I saw her leave and look down. Tauriel came back in with a weed and Bofur right behind her.

"Get him on the table." Tauriel ordered. I moved out of the way as Bofur, Oin, and Fili picked up Kili as he screamed in pain and set him on the table. "Hold him down." Tauriel approached us with a bowl. Fili held him down by the shoulders as Oin and I held his injured leg down. Tauriel begins to chant in elvish as she presses the Kingsfoil onto the wound. Kili screams in pain and starts thrashing around.

"Sigrid. Tilda" I call. Sigrid and Tilda grab the other leg and help us hold him down as Tauriel continues to chant. Fili looks at her strangely and Oin looks on in amazement. I smile as Kili calms down and looks at Tauriel with glassy eyes. I knew he was falling for her with the look.

Afterwards. I stood in the kitchen, cleaning up as Tauriel wrapped Kili's leg. I felt strong arms wrap around me and a kiss pressed to my neck. I sighed and leaned back into him.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that fell with another woman from another race." Fili said, watching the two.

"I hope your uncle accepts her." I said.

"I'm sure he will." Fili said.

"The orcs tracked us here. They know the others are at the Mountain. I got a bad feeling something is gonna happen." I said, turning in his arms and burying my face in his chest. Fili holds me close.

"We'll make it through it together and we'll start our life together." Fili said. I stood on my toes and kiss him. We had a moment to kiss when there was a boom and the house shook. We pull apart and Fili pulled me tight against him as the wind picked up and screams came.

"What have they done?" I asked and Fili shook his head.

"Smaug. He's coming." Bofur said. I closed my eyes. We were all in danger now.

AN: There's the end of DOS. Now onto BOTFA. Don't worry. I plan a sequel after this. It won't be the end of Bell and Fili. I promise. Till next time.


	24. Smaug's Defeat

Chapter 24  
Smaug's Defeat

Fili kissed my forehead and pulled away as Tauriel quickly stepped outside. I ran and grabbed my weapons as Fili woke Kili up. Bofur and Oin looked worried. I strap my weapons on as Tauriel came in quickly.

"We have no time. We must leave!" Tauriel said.

"Get him up." Bofur said.

"Come on, brother." Fili said, as him and Bofur got Kili up.

"Come on, come on! Let's go." Bofur said. I hurry over to help.

"I'm fine. I can walk." Kili said.

"As fast as you can." Tauriel said.

"We're not leaving. Not without our father." Bain said as Tauriel helped the girls get ready.

"If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" Tauriel said. Bain thought for a minute, but nodded in agreement.

"We'll find your father as soon as we get you to safety." I said. We hurry out of the house and get into a boat.

"Give me your hand." Fili said, helping Sigrid and Tilda in.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Bofur said. Fili reached for me and I got in the boat with his help.

"Quickly now! Hurry!" Tauriel said. I sat down beside Fili.

"Kili, come on!" Fili said. Oin and Bofur got the boat moving. I saw a shadow fly over us and gasp at the sight of Smaug. He was huge. Fili pulled me close to his side and I gripped his shirt tightly out of fear. Smaug suddenly dives steeply towards the town and fire bursts from his mouth. The screams of fear and pain came from the town.

"So much death." I whisper.

"We'll get out of this, love. I promise." Fili said, holding me close.

"Look out!" Bain yelled. Our boat collides with our boat and I grab Tilda before she could fall out of the boat. Bofur, Oin, and Fili push our boats apart and I saw treasure fall out of the Master's boat.

"Move it! Move it! Come on, faster!" The Master shouted as he moved away.

"Care more for his own safety then his peoples. He is greedy." I said. The dwarves nod in agreement.

Bilbo's POV. Laketown was in flames.

"Poor souls." Balin said. I feared for Bell's safety. I knew Fili would get her out of there safely but I feared for all of them. I saw all the dwarves looking sad. Gloin, Bombur, and Bifur were in a state of worry for their kin. Thorin was no where to be seen. I looked and found him starting back at the halls of Erebor, not paying attention to the burning of Laketown. I started to worry, because of remembering hearing Elrond and Gandalf talking about the gold sickness that consumed his family.

Bell's POV. We continued to move the boat. Tilda was clinging to me out of fear and Fili had his hand on the middle of my back.

"Da!" Bain yelled. I looked and saw Bard standing on top of the tower shooting arrows at Smaug. Kili and I see a arrow hit Smaug.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kili said.

"No." Tauriel said.

"He's right! He hit his mark, I saw!" I said.

"His arrows cannot pierce its hide, I fear nothing will." Tauriel said. I saw Bain have the look and suddenly he was grabbing a hook and going over to the dock that was next to us.

"What are you doing?!" Bofur yelled.

"Come back! Bain, come back!" Fili yelled. I watched him and had a feeling he knew where the black arrow was. I pried Tilda off me and kissed Fili on the check.

"I'm sorry, love." I said, quickly standing up.

"Bell?! NO!" Fili yelled, but before he could stop me, I dived into the water. I had taught myself how to swim and was a strong swimmer. The cold water took the breath out of my chest. I surfaced near the dock and pull myself up onto the dock. I heard the dwarves yelling for me to come back, but I didn't listen. I ran in the direction that Bain ran. I found him searching through a boat.

"Bell. What are you doing here? You should be with the others." Bain said.

"I come to help you. Did you find it?" I ask.

"Yes. We need to get it to Da." Bain said, holding up the black arrow in his hand.

"Come." I said, grabbing him and we were running. We avoided any fire sent from Smaug. We reached the tower and quickly run up the stairs. Bard was kneeling on the floor as we poked our heads up. I saw his quiver was now empty of arrows.

"Dad!" Bain said. Bard turned and saw both of us.

"Bain?! Bell?! What are you doing?! Why didn't you leave?! You were supposed to leave!" Bard said.

"We came to help you. Your daughters are safe with my friends." I said.

"No! Nothing can stop him now!" Bard said.

"This might." Bain said, holding up the Black Arrow. His father looks at it and strokes Bain's face.

"Bain. You go back. Bell will take care of you. You get out of here now!" Bard said. I look past Bard and my eyes widen as I see Smaug approaching the tower with a look of determination on his face.

"LOOK OUT!" I scream. Smaug smashes into the top of the bell tower. I land on my back and groan in pain. Bard was laying near me.

"Bell. You alright?" Bard asked as I rolled onto my stomach.

"I'm fine. Where's Bain?" I asked.

"Bain!" Bard yelled as I see Bain hanging from one of the remains of the tower. He was holding on by one hand while the other held the black arrow. Bard and I reach down and help pull him up. Bain was laying on the ground and I knelt next to him to make sure he was fine as Bard took the arrow from Bain. He was in complete shock as Bard turned to face Smaug. I turned and watched my family and friends enemy land closeby in the town, crushing buildings underneath him. I bit my lip in worry. Smaug looks at him.

"Who are you that would stand against me?!" Smaug said. Bard grabs his bow and I gasp seeing it broken in half. I grab mine and see it was in one piece. I sigh in relief. "Now that is a pity. What will you do now, Bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come." Bard looks around frantically, but there was nothing to help him.

"Bard. Here. Use mine." I said, handing him my bow.

"I can't." Bard said.

"You can. I'm betrothed to the next heir to the line of Durin. I'm future Princess and future queen of Erebor. Its what I can do to save your people along with my friends and family." I said. Bard smiled and took the bow. He turned to face Smaug, holding my bow. I stood up with Bain. Smaug spots us and I stare with anger in my eyes.

"Is that your children? You cannot save them from the fire. They will BURN!" Smaug yelled. I knew he had mistaken me for a child and possibly a child of Bard's. Bard got the black arrow ready and aimed as Smaug approaches. I saw a hint of a smile.

"What is it?" I ask.

"The black arrow from sixty years ago hit it's mark. There's a scale missing on Smaug. I know where my mark is." I said. Smaug approaches fast.

"Bard. NOW!" I yell. Bard fires the arrow and it hits its mark. Smaug screams in pain and still approaching us.

"We need to jump. Now." Bard said, grabbing Bain and me and we jump heading straight for the water. I go under.

Fili's POV. We watch as Smaug collide with the bell tower where Bard, Bain, and Bell were.

"NO!" I yell.

"I'm sure they jumped." Kili said.

"Let's hope." I said as Smaug flew up in the air.

"I am fire. I am..." Smaug never finished as he died in the air and I watch him fall, landing in the water.

"He's gone. Smaug is dead." I said.

"Erebor is now reclaimed. We have our home back." Oin said. I sigh in relief. Erebor won't be a home to me if Bell was not there with me. We head towards the other shore and I hoped to find Bell when we get there.

AN: No yelling at me that I went off from the movie, because technically, Bard used a bow in the book, so I followed the book in that scene. Wanted to do something different. I don't know when I'll update again. We might got approved on an apartment and we need to get internet. I'll update as soon as I can. Till next time


	25. Reunion and Erebor

Chapter 25  
Reunion and Erebor

Fili's POV. People were screaming and crying as they made it to the shore. Dead bodies were washed up on the shore along with wooden boards that were on fire.

"DA!" Sigrid yelled.

"Da!" Tilda yelled.

"Bell!" I yell.

"Bell!" Kili, Oin, and Bofur yelled. I was in a state of worry as we looked for our loved ones. Bell was no where to be seen along with Bard and Bain.

"Don't worry, lad. She's got a strong will to live. She'll find us." Oin said.

"I hope your right." I said.

"WHY ME?!" Alfrid yelled. I shook my head. He was acting like a child almost. Alfrid went after a woman that had blankets.

"These are dry. You need them." The woman said, passing out blankets.

"Thank you." A man said. Alfrid pushes between people approaching the woman.

"Oi! Give me one of them! I'll catch my death in this cold!" Alfrid said.

"Oh, find your own! You're not in charge now, Alfrid Blackspell." The woman said.

"That is where you are wrong. In absence of the Master, the power cedes to his deputy, which in this instance is my good self. Now give me a blanket." Alfrid said. I shook my head as he reaches to grab the blanket, but she pulls back on the other end and they fought over the blanket.

"Humans are confusing at times." I said as the two argued.

"You're a sneak-thief, more like. I'll be dead, before I answer to the likes of you." The woman said. As she turns away, Alfrid grabs her.

"Maybe that can be arranged!" Alfrid said. He raises his hand to strike her, but a hand grabs his hand to stop it. It was Bard with Bell and Bain right behind him. I shared smiles with the other dwarves and we ran towards them.

Bell's POV.

"I wouldn't go turning on your own, Alfrid. Not now!" Bard said. Bard spins Alfrid around. Bain stuck his foot out and Alfrid trips and falls over it. I giggle and the woman and Bain smile. Sigrid and TIlda come running out of the crowd.

"DA!" Tilda yelled. Bard got on his knees.

"Come here!" Bard said. The girls ran up and hugged him.

"Bell!" Fili and Kili yelled, running over.

"Fili!" I run towards him and I was in his arms right away. Kili hugged me from behind. Fili pressed his forehead against mine.

"I swear, love. Your gonna give me white hair before I'm nearly two hundred." Fili said. I giggle and smack him playfully. Fili chuckled and pulled me tight against him and pressed a kiss to my lips. We kiss.

"Glad your alright, lassie, but we need to go, now!" Bofur said.

"Here. Take some blankets." The woman said, handing blankets over to us.

"Thank you." I said. We hurry off. Tauriel stood on the shore as I got in a boat. I watched as Kili approached her to talk instead of helping Bofur, Oin, and Fili with pushing the boat. Legolas showed up and I gave him a nod as he caught me watching him. Kili ran back and helped push the boat in the water and the dwarves jump in and started rowing the boat.

An hour into it. I got dizzy from the boat moving. It didn't happen when I was on Bard's boat. Fili noticed.

"Lay down, love. Get some sleep. You look tired." Fili said, spreading out a blanket and I lay down.

"Join her, lad. We got it." Oin said. Fili curled up against me and brought a blanket over us. Fili pulled me against his chest. I fell asleep against him.

I woke up to the boat hitting shore and Fili helped me get out of the boat.

"We have to walk from here." Oin said. Fili took my hand and we walked towards the Lonely Mountain. Kili was limping as we neared Erebor. We stop near the gates and look at it shock and fear at the destruction caused by Smaug. We all share looks and run across the bridge into the halls of Erebor.

"Hello! Bombur? Bifur? Anbody?" Bofur called out.

"Father!" I call out. We run through the halls, looking for our family. We run down a staircase. A familiar face runs towards us.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo yelled.

"Father!" I yell, running towards him.

"It's Bilbo! He's alive." Bofur said.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Bilbo said. I ran up to him and hugged him hard. "Bell. I'm happy your alive and alright. I was worried. But we need to leave.

"We just got here?!" Bofur said.

"I have tried talking to him, but he won't listen." Bilbo said and I pulled away from him and stood beside Fili.

"What do you mean, laddie?" Oin asked.

"Thorin!" Bilbo yelled. Fili and I looked at each other in worry. "Thorin. Thorin. He's been out there for days. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself. Not at all. It's this place. I think a sickness lies on it." My face pales as Fili looks past him, looking at something.

"Father. What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili asked. Fili walks past the group and starts heading further down into Erebor. I hurried after him. He knew something and I was going to ask him about it later.

"Fili. Fili. Fili!" Bilbo called. I knew the others were following us. We head down the corridor and see a gold light coming down the hall. We round a corner and stop short by a railing.

"Amazing." I whisper, as we looked upon the treasure hoard of Erebor. The treasure was so high that we couldn't see the ground. Movement came and I spot Thorin, dressed in ornate robes that were covered in jewelry, stride slowly out of the doorway. He looks strange, almost like he was possessed. We look at him in surprise.

"Gold-Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief." Thorin said. I looked at Fili and saw a look of reorganization and hurt on his face. I was gonna have to talk to him later of what was going on. Thorin looks up and see us. "Behold the great treasure hoard of Thror." He flings something high into the air to where we stood and Fili catches it. It was a bloodred jewel. "Welcome, my sister's sons to the kingdom of Erebor."

"Let's go to the others. I told you he wasn't himself." Bilbo said. I grab Fili.

"We need to talk later. I need to know." I said. Fili nodded. We left to go see the others.

AN: I know its short but I wanted to do an update and not leave you waiting for the reunion. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter. Fili and Bell will talk and have some alone time before it gets worse. Till next time


	26. Searching and Alone Time

Chapter 26  
Searching and Alone Time

Bilbo showed us to where the other dwarves were. They were sitting in a dining room type of room.

"Balin!" Bofur called.

"Kili!" Nori called.

"Bell!" Dwalin called.

"Bombur!" Bofur called. The dwarves laugh and hug us. Dwalin pulled me into a hug. I was shocked but hugged him back.

"Glad your alright, lassie. Bilbo was worried." Balin said, hugging me.

"Thank you." I said. Fili pulled Balin aside and they were whispering in urgent and scared voices.

"Bell helped Bard kill the dragon." Bofur said. The dwarves look at me.

"Why, lassie?" Dwalin asked.

"I'm about to marry into the line of Durin. I would do anything to help my future kin." I said. The dwarves smiled and all hugged me. I saw Fili smiling at me from where he stood. We all go quiet as Thorin enters the room.

"What is everyone just standing around. We got the Arkenstone to find." Thorin said. I frowned deeply, but follow the others into the treasure room. I stood near a column and watched the dwarves search the entire room. I stayed hidden so I wasn't seen standing around. I watched Thorin as he stood on a balcony observing. I saw Bilbo doing the same thing. I didn't notice that Fili and Kili were missing.

"Any sign of it?" Thorin asked.

"Nothing yet." Dwalin called.

"Nothing here." Nori called.

"Keep searching." Thorin said.

"That jewel could be anywhere!" Oin called.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls. Find it!" Thorin yelled.

"You heard him. Keep looking!" Thorin said.

"All of you. No one rests until it is found!" Thorin said. I shake my head at this and walk out of the treasury. I walk the halls of Erebor. It was beautiful like Fili said. I heard footsteps and turn to see Fili heading my way.

"I want to show you something and then we can talk. I know I got expaining to do if your marrying into my family." Fili said, holding out his arm. I took his arm and he led me through hallways. I followed his lead. We walked down halls.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Right now we are near the Royal chambers, but what we're seeking is outside. Trust me." Fili said.

"I trust you." I said. Fili smiled and stopped right outside a wall. He let go of me and walked up to the wall. He pushed on the walls. "Now your spiking my interest."

"Kili and I found a secret tunnel while exploring while the others searched for the stone. We use to do this in Ered Luin. Here we go." Fili said, pushing the door to a tunnel open. Fili grabbed a torch and we go through the tunnel. We walked for awhile until we came to sunlight in the distance. "Close your eyes and I'll guide you." I gave him a look, but close my eyes. He took my hands and led me, guiding me without running me into anything. He stops me and I feel a breeze on my face.

"Fili?" I ask.

"Open them." Fili said. I opened them and gasped.

It was a garden that was untouched by weeds and the dragon on the outside of the mountains. Winter flowers were blooming. It seemed like it was touched by magic.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"It was the garden of the wife of the Thror. My great grandmother. I think she would want you to have it since Hobbits love the aspects of gardening." Fili said. I tackled him to the ground.

"It's beautiful and I will care for it." I said. Fili rolled me over so I was under him.

"I know you will and our children can play here." Fili said. I smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed me. Our clothes were lost and soon we came one.

A few moments later. We lay curled up on the grass. I ran my fingers across his chest.

"You know what's wrong with Thorin." I said. Fili sighed.

"I knew this conversation would come up soon, but not this soon. Its a gold sickness. It consumed Thror, my grandfather, and now Thorin has it." Fili said.

"Gold sickness?" I ask, sitting up and looking him in the eyes. There was no lie in his eyes.

"It's also called Dragon sickness. All you think about and care for is the gold. Family and kin doesn't matter. It runs in the family." Fili said.

"So if Thorin dies and you become king..." I couldn't finish as I Felt the tears begin to form.

"I will fall under it as well." Fili whispered. He sat up and took my face in his hands. "I promise you, my love. I won't let it consume me. I don't want to hurt you." He pressed his forehead against mine.

"I believe you." I whisper. Fili pulled me down and pulled me close. I felt his breath slow and knew he fell asleep. I knew I had to stop this sickness or something. I couldn't see Fili or Kilis suffer from it. I let sleep take me as I slept in Fili's arms.

AN: Bell now knows. More to come. I got the apartment. We already have internet for it so it won't take me long to update. So it won't be a long wait. I promise. Till next time


	27. Preparing for Battle

Chapter 27  
Preparing for War

I woke up with nausia in my stomach. I got up without waking Fili and quickly slipped away to throw up. I held my hair out of my face near a tree as I threw up. I whipped my mouth and leaned against the tree, closing my eyes. The sickness wasn't going away. I opened my eyes and took a look around the garden, having a first look at the garden.

It was beautiful. Different flowers like Poppy's, Lily's Lavender, Roses, etc. were growing around. A beautiful fountain with dwarves stood in the middle. Fili's great grandmother sure had good taste. I head back to Fili, who was just waking up.

"Where did you go?" Fili asked.

"Just to looking around now that its daylight. It's beautiful here." I lied so I wouldn't scare Fili. Fili nodded and pulled me down into his lap and held me close. Fili nuzzled my neck.

"I want to wake up every day with you in my arms." Fili whispered.

"And you will. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. But we'll need to go back to the Shire and get my things with my father." I said.

"Kili and I will accompany you both." Fili said, kissing my nose. I smiled up at him.

"We should get dressed and head back to the others." I said. We were getting dressed when Kili came running our way.

"I hate to interupt but we were up all night building the gate." Kili said.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"The people of Laketown have arrived." Kili said.

"We better get to the gate. Thorin will want me there and I want you at my side." Fili said. I nod and we follow Kili out of the garden and head for the front gate hand in hand. We met Thorin, who eyed me but led the way to the gate where the others were still working. I walked between Fili and Kili.

"Come on!" Thorin called, heading for the pathway to the top of the gate. The dwarves put down their tools and follow us to the top. Fili and Kili stood on either side of Thorin. I stood on Fili's left with Bilbo on my other side. I gasp as I see elves surround the ruins of Dale.

"Elves? Why are they doing here?" I ask.

"Thraunduil wants the jewels that we have and he'll have war if he doesn't have them." Thorin said. I saw Bard riding our way on a horse. He comes to a stop in front of the gates.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope." Bard called.

"Why do come to the gates of the king under the mountain armed for war?" Thorin asked.

"Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in? Like a robber in his hole?" Bard asked.

"Perphaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed." Thorin said.

"My lord. We have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" Bard asked. Thorin nods and steps away, but walks to a raven. He speaks to it in hushed voice. The raven flew off heading towards the hill. I look at Fili and he looked worried. We head down the stairs and stood watching as Thorin steps to the gate to talk to Bard. Fili stood with an axe in the middle and I stood at his side as we listened.

"I'm listening." Thorin said.

"On behalf of the people of Laketown. I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives." Bard said. I bit my lip not sure how Thorin will react to this, because we knew he was changing.

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door." Thorin said.

"That armed host will attack this mountain, if we do not come to terms." Bard said. I didn't want war and I didn't want to see my friends and the dwarf I loved fight in this.

"Your threats do not sway me." Thorin said.

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?! My people offered you help. And in return, you bought upon them only ruin and death!" Bard said.

"When did the men of Laketown come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?!" Thorin asked. I couldn't stand it and I ran off. I found the library and slipped in. I ran my hands over the book bindings and let out a sigh.

"You see it to?" Bilbo said. I turn and saw him watching me.

"I do." I whisper.

"We will find a way to save Thorin along with Fili and Kili from this sickness." Bilbo said, coming up to me and hugging me.

"I hope we do, father. I can't sit back and watch because it could consume Fili when he becomes king." I said.

"Come. The dwarves are going to the armory and I told Fili I would find you." Bilbo said. I nod and we head to the armory. We saw the others dressed in armor standing near the door. I was starting to get the sick feeling again, but I swallowed the bile down. Thorin stood by the door in gold armor holding a shirt.

"Master Baggins, come here!" Thorin called. Bilbo and I walked up to Thorin. I saw Fili and Kili talking to Dwalin, but decided to stay with my father. I knew that I had to talk to Oin right after my sickness. Thorin holds a tunic of white mail out to him. "You are going to need this. Put it on." Bilbo begins to remove his jacket. I took it from him. "This vest is made of silver steel. Mithril. It was called by my forefathers." Thorin holds it up and Bilbo slides into it. "No blade can pierce it." Bilbo looks at the other dwarves and sees them looking at him.

"I look absurd. I'm not a warrior, I'm a Hobbit." Bilbo said.

"But it will protect you in battle." I said. Thorin nodded in agreement.

"It is a gift. A token of our friendship. True friends are hard to come by." Thorin said. He looks at the others and pulls me and Bilbo away. I bit my lip. I had a bad as he pulled us out of earshot from the others. "I have been blind. Now I begin to see. I am betrayed!"

"Betrayed?" Bilbo and I asked. I felt my heart tighten.

"The Arkenstone." Thorin said. I looked towards Fili. I saw a look of worry on his face as he watched us. I looked back at Thorin as he moved closer to us. Bilbo looked worried. "One of them has taken it." I heard Bilbo sigh almost. "One of them is false."

"Your questioning your kin?" I ask. Thorin doesn't answer me.

"Thorin. The quest is fulfilled. You've won the mountain. Is that not enough?" Bilbo asked. I saw Thorin's eyes were far in the distance. He was lost to us.

"Betrayed by my own kin." Thorin said. I felt tears spring to my eyes. He was questioning his own kin and I knew they would not steal from Thorin or hide the stone from him.

"No, eh. You. You made a promise to the people of Laketown. Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor? Our honor, Thorin. I was also there, I gave my word." Bilbo asked. Thorin jerked his head at the mention of treasure and I knew there was no reasoning with him.

"For that I'm grateful. I was nobly done. But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Laketown! This gold... is ours.. and ours alone. By my life I will not part with a single coin! Not... one piece of it!" Thorin said, stepping back. As he talked, his voice gets deeper and more like Smaug's. I look at him in shock as Dwalin walks by leading the dwarves. Fili was right behind him and he looked like a king in his new armor along with Kili. Bilbo and I looked at each other and we knew he was lost.

I walked towards Oin later that night as Bilbo disappeared.

"Oin. I need to talk to you. Alone and in private." I said.

"Let's go to the library, lass." Oin said. We head to the library and I sit on the couch that was in there. Dori and Ori have been cleaning the library and I couldn't wait to get my hands on the books to read of the dwarven history. "What's wrong lass?"

"I've been throwing up since Mirkwood and it won't go away. I don't know what's wrong." I said. Oin got down and started examining my stomach. I answered the questions he asked. Oin stood up. "What is it?" I ask.

"Your with child, lass." Oin said with a smile on his face. I pale. I was happy I was with child, but with the madness that with Thorin. I didn't know what to do. "You a month along. I take it happened when we were at Beorn's?" I nodded

"Please don't tell anyone, Oin. Not until Fili and I are ready to tell." I said.

"I promise, lass. Congradulations. We were waiting for this day." Oin said.

"Just not this soon." I said. Oin nodded and I hugged the healer. I head to the gate. I slid down and bury my head in my hands and started crying. I couldn't do this. I couldn't bring my child into this family of madness. I knew Fili wasn't affected but what would happen if he becomes king.

"Bell." Bilbo said, taking my hands and I look up at him.

"Daddy!" I said, hugging him.

"What's wrong? Did Fili hurt you?" Bilbo asked.

"No. I'm with child." I said. Bilbo froze. "I'm scared. I can't bring my child into this family." Bilbo took my face in his and whipped the tears.

"I found a way to save them. I had the Arkenstone." Bilbo said.

"You had it. Father. Why didn't you give it to Thorin?" I ask.

"Because of the gold sickness. I took care of it. I gave it to Bard and Thaunduil." Bilbo said.

"What?" I whisper.

"I also found out that Azog is drawing near with an army of orcs." Bilbo said.

"No. There can't be war. I can't loose my family and friends." I said, panic in my voice. Bilbo hugged me.

"We'll find away. Go be with Fili." Bilbo said. I nod. I found Fili asleep with Kili near the others. I decided to wait till this passes to tell him. I curl up with him. He pulled me close and I fall asleep in his arms.

AN: Well we are close to the battle, but I got a twist coming and please. No complaining. I want to do something different and it will lead into the sequel. Yes I plan another story. I got plans. Yep. Bell is pregnant. Heh. Heh. Till next time.


	28. Banishment

Chapter 28  
Banishment

Fili and I woke up to the sound of trumpets from the elves. I looked up at Fili and saw worry in his eyes. He helped me stand up as the others stood. Thorin was standing with the crown of Erebor on top of his head.

"It's time." Thorin said. We all head up to the gates. I stood beside Fili again. Bilbo was no where to be seen at the moment. I close my eyes as the armies of men and elves approach.

"You alright?" Fili asked, taking my hand.

"I'll be fine." I said. I looked at Oin and he gave me a questioned look. I shook my head. Oin gave me a nod in understanding. Thorin raised his bow as the elves drew near and fired an arrow, missing Thranduil. Thranduil looked up at us with a not muzed look on his face. The dwarves cheer. I just looked on.

"I will put the next one between your eyes!" Thorin said. He draws his sword again and the dwarves cheer again. Thnduil stares at Thorin in anger. He tilts his head. Several rows of elves near the front pull out their bows and nock arrows, pointing right at us. Fili pulls me down as the dwarves duck.

"We've come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered and accepted." Thranduil said. We all stood up and looked out. I knew what he was talking about. The elves had lowered their weapons.

"What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!" Thorin said.

"We have this." Bard said. He reaches into his robe and pulls out the blue stone, the Arkenstone. It was beautiful as they said it was. Thorin lowers his bow in shock.

"They have the Arkenstone? Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!" Kili said.

"And the king may have it in our good will." Bard said. He puts the stone back in his robe. "But first he must honor his word." Thorin starts whispering to himself and I bite my lip.

"They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse, a filthy lie." Thorin said.

"Thorin." I said. Balin looked shocked at his words. Fili seemed to pale. I grab his arm and he grabs my hand.

"THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!" Thorin yelled.

"It's no trick." Bilbo said, stepping out from behind the dwarves. Fili and I look at him. Bilbo gives me a look. "The stone is real. I gave it to them." I watch Thorin whose emotions changes to a mixture of sorrrow and anger. The dwarves look at Bilbo in shock. Fili let go of my arm.

"You..." Thorin said, turning on Bilbo.

"I took it as my fourteenth share." Bilbo said.

"You would steal from me?" Thorin asked.

"Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim." Bilbo said.

"Against your claim?! Your claim! You have no claim over me you miserable hobbit." Thorin said. He threw down his bow and begins walking towards Bilbo.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but..." Bilbo stopped.

"But what, thief?!" Thorin asked, stopping.

"You are changed, Thorin! The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!" Bilbo said. I saw Fili's face pale more and a look of saddness on his face. We knew Bilbo was right.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty. Throw him from the rampant!" Thorin yelled. I gasp and Bilbo looks shocked. The dwarves step away from Bilbo in confusion. "Do you hear me?!" Thorin grabs Fili's arm and pulls him.

"No!" Fili said, shaking him off.

"I will do it myself!" Thorin yells going after Bilbo. I step in the middle of the two.

"You will not touch my father." I said.

"Move out of the way Halfling!" Thorin said.

"I will not. He's right for doing what he did." I said.

"You knew?" Thorin growled. I couldn't look at Fili at the moment.

"I knew. He's right, Thorin. Your not yourself." I said.

"You would betray your soon-to-be family to protect your father?" Thorin growled.

"I'm doing it to protect Fili and Kili along with Fili's and my future children from the same fate that fell on Thror, your father, and yourself." I said.

"You'll be joining your father. I'll throw them both over." Thorin said. I was grabbed along with Bilbo.

"Bell!" Fili and Kili yelled. The dwarves tried to stop him from throwing us over, but couldn't as Bilbo was first being pushed over the rampet.

"Cursed be the wizard that forced you on this Company!" Thorin yelled.

"If you don't like my burlar..." Gandalf's voice came and I saw him coming through the crowd and stops in the front. "Then please don't damage him. Return him along with his daughter to me! You're not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you? Thorin, son of Thrain." I look at Fili and saw he had tears in his eyes. We were going to be separated and that's something we both didn't want. Thorin lets Bilbo go. I grab him and pull him away. Bilbo holds me close.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards. Or Shire-rats. Get out of my sight or I'll throw you over. You come back to Erebor. I'll see you both dead." Thorin said.

"If Bell goes, so do I." Fili said, stepping forward.

"Fili." Kili said.

"Stay with uncle. He needs an heir. Erebor isn't my home without Bell. I'm sorry Kili. I know you don't want to leave without Tauriel. Be happy." Fili said.

"Fili." I whisper. Kili nods.

"You would choose this hobbit whore over your family?" Thorin asked.

"She's my one, uncle. I go where she goes. Erebor won't be a home without her at my side. Kili can have my spot as king after you." Fili said.

"Then get out of my sight." Thorin said. Fili comes up to Bilbo and me. I was in tears. Fili kissed my check. We hurry towards the edge. Bilbo throws a rope down and goes down first.

"Go, Bell. I'll be right behind you." Fili said. I use the rope to get down and saw Fili was telling the truth. We hurry up to Gandalf, but Bilbo stopped me and Fili by Gandalf.

"Fili. I need you to take Bell and get her out of here. There's an army of orcs led by Azog heading our way and will be here soon. You need to keep your promise to protect her." Bilbo said.

"No. I have to fight. I can't run from this fight." Fili said.

"Fili. You have to or Azog will kill me if he finds out." I said.

"Find out about what?" Fili asked.

"I'm carrying the next heir to Durin." I said. Gandalf turned to look at us as Fili's eyes widen. "He'll kill us both or the baby. Please." I beg.

"Truly?" Fili asked, taking my face in his hands.

"Yes. Oin checked me out." I said with tears in my eyes. Fili hugged me and kissed me deeply.

"Then I'll get her out of here." Fili said.

"Take her to Rivendell. Not the Shire till I get there." Bilbo said.

"There is a pony waiting for you both. It will get you there fast and without issues. Go. You got time." Gandalf said. Fili grabs my hand and we ran as Thorin yelled.

"I will have WAR!" Thorin yelled. We reach the outskirts of Dale.

"Fili stop. I can't run anymore." I said, stopping.

"Love, I need to get you out of here." Fili said, pulling me close.

"I know. Just need breath." I said.

"Let me loose this armor." Fili said. He stripped down to his clothes and chain mail.

"You willingly gave up the throne to be with me?" I ask.

"Yes. We'll come back one day when Thorin is well, but for now. Let's go to Rivendell." Fili said, kissing my forehead. We found the pony. We heard battle cries and swords clanging. The battle had begun. Fili helped me on the pony and we rode heading to Rivendell.

AN: Please no killing me that Fili left. He made a promise and he's keeping it. Don't worry. They'll be reunited with Bilbo in this story, but the Company won't be till the sequel. My story remember. So I wanted to do something diffrent for once. Till next time.


	29. Back to Rivendell and Wedding

Chapter 29  
Back to Rivendell and Wedding

It took us four moths to get to Rivendell. I didn't think it took that long, but it didn't help with morning sickness and having to pee almost every hour. We almost ran into an army of orcs led by Bolg towards Erebor, but Fili got the pony to go in another direction without running into them. Fili and I both hunted for our food and we would stop and get supplies in villiages when we needed it. Fili hardly slept at night to let me sleep. The little noises had him waking and grabbing his sword as he slept beside me. The child was very active, kicking for attention and only seemed to calm when Fili talked to him or her. He would tell it stories and talk to it in the dwarvish language. I didn't mind for it made me smile to see that he was enjoying being a father soon.

Rivendell hadn't changed as we arrived. I was curled up in Fili's arms as he rode across the pathway towards Rivendell. One hand held the reins and the other rested on my small baby bump, rubbing it gently. We came to the courtyard and Fili got off the pony.

"Bell!" A familiar voice called as Fili helped me off the pony. I turned and saw Arwen hurrying the stairs towards us.

"Arwen. It's wonderful to see you again." I said as she enveloped me into a hug.

"I'm glad you both are alright and your with child. My father saw this coming and has a room set up for you both and a nursery right next to it for your child until you go back to the Shire." Arwen said.

"Thank you. We're only staying until Bilbo comes." Fili said. Arwen nods.

"Arwen. Who are your friends?" An elf man came over with a elf that looked like him.

"These are the friends I was telling you about from the Company of Thorin Oakenshield that visited us for father's help. Fili. Bell. These are my brothers, Elladen and Elrohir. They were with the rangers when you were here with the Company." Arwen said.

"Our sister has talked about you both." Elladen said.

"We would be honored to be friends with you, Fili. So you have some elves to hang out with." Elrohir said.

"I would be honored." Fili said. I smiled up at him. He returned it and kissed my forehead.

"Let me show you your room and you can get ready for dinner. Father wants to see you again." Arwen said. Arwin lead the way to the bedroom where it had a balcony viewing the beauty of Rivendell. "Clothes are in the warbdrobe. Don't worry. The dresses will fit for expected mother and in your hobbit size." Arwen left. I go over to the warbdrobe and open it. The dresses were beautiful. Fili's arms wrap around me.

"You always looked wonderful in dresses." Fili said, pressing a kiss to my neck. I pulled a Durin blue dress out and slipped out of my clothes. Fili helped me get in the dress. I felt a swift kick in my ribs. I let out a laugh.

"What is it?" Fili asked.

"Your child wants your attention." I said. Fili let out a chuckle and place a hand on my stomach and whispered to the baby. I sighed.

"We should get going. Or I will make us stay." Fili said. I chuckle.

"We don't want to keep the elves waiting. They might send a search party." I said. Fili held out his arm and I took it willingly. He led me to the balcony where we dined with our friends last time we were here. Lord Elrond stood up to greet us. I sat down between Arwen and Fili.

"Your both welcome to stay as long as you want until Bilbo arrives." Elrond said after we explained everything after we left Rivendell. Arwen and I smiled at each other.

"My Lord. I wish to marry Bell as soon as possible. I don't want our child to be born out of wedlock. That would be frowned upon by my kin." Fili said. I looked at him in surprise. I wasn't expecting him to ask soon. I understood why he wanted to. He didn't want to be looked down by his people if he was to be King.

"Then I will do it right away. When would you like to do it?" Elrond asked. Fili and I shared a look and I smile.

"Tonight." I said. Elrond nodded in agreement. We finished eating and I pulled Arwen away to help me get ready. I dug through the dresses, looking for a white dress.

"I think he would love you in any dress." Arwen said as she watched me.

"I just want to look perfect." I said. Arwen chuckled but didn't argue with me. "Found it." I pulled out cream white dress that hung off the shoulders and had long sleeves that would fit.

"It's perfect." Arwen said. I head into the bath to get in the bath to wash up for the night. I slid into the warm water and relaxed back. It was nice to soak in warmer water instead of cold river water. I smiled as I feel the baby kick me again. I rubbed my stomach.

"Calm down, little one. We'll be with daddy soon." I said. It seemed to calm the baby down. I got out and dried off. I slipped my swift on and head out where Arwen was waiting for me.

"Let's brush your hair out." Arwen said. I sat down in the chair and Arwen brushed out my hair. A thought came to my head and I burst into tears. "What's wrong?" Arwen stops and comes over and kneels in front of me.

"I wish my father was here to see this." I said.

"He would want you to be happy. He would want you both to marry. I'm sure you can do a wedding again if and when you go back to Erebor where he can be there for you both." Arwen said, hugging me.

"I hope so." I whisper. Arwen finished my hair and helped me get dressed.

"Come I'll escort you down." Arwen said, gently taking my arm. She led me down to the gardens where the twins, Fili, and Elrond were waiting. Fili stood in a nice Durin blue tunic and black trousers with a jacket lined with fur. His eyes lit up at the sight of me. I smile at him as we drew near. I took his hands.

"You look beautiful." Fili whispered.

"You look handsome." I said. Fili smiled as Elrond begin to talk. It was all a blur through the vows and stuff while my eyes were on Fili.

"I do." Fili said.

"I do." I said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss." Elrond said. I squeal as Fili pulled me into a dip and kissed me deeply. The twins wolf whistled. Fili pulled me up and pulled me against him.

Fili and I escape to our bedroom and we found ourselves tangled in our sheets with clothes thrown all over the floor. Fili stroked my belly, gently and I enjoyed the touch.

"I wish my father was here." I said as I traced circles on his chest.

"We'll get married with our friends and family in Erebor if and when we go back. I'm not ready any time soon. I wish Kili was here along with my mom and uncle." Fili said.

"I would like that." I said. Fili smiled and kissed my forehead. We fell asleep in each others arms.

AN: There's their wedding. I plan a few chapters or more before the birth of their child then I'll finish in the Shire and then the sequel. I'll update soon. Till next time


	30. Fight and Disappearance

Chapter 30  
Fight and Disappearence

I was six months pregnant and the elves were restricting me with things I could and could not do which was getting on my nerve. Fili was even agreeing with them. I couldn't train with swords or use my mother's bow, do any gardening, nothing I would like, but sit and read or sew. I sigh as I get up from the chair in the library.

"I'm hating this every day." I said. Arwen chuckled. Fili was out training with the twins that were becoming good friends with him. They remind him of Kili, who I know he misses.

"I know, but its so you don't distress the baby and loose him or her." Arwen said. I shook my head.

"I'm going for a walk. I want to be alone for a bit." I said. Arwen just gave me a nod. I left the library and strolled through the gardens of Rivendell. I went up to the flowers and smelled them. I was about to head to a bench to sit down when I saw Fili running my way.

"What are you doing out here? I thought the elves doing stressful things." Fili said, grabbing my shoulders gently.

"I'm taking a walk. I refuse to be locked up inside all day when its a beautiful day. Arwen let me come out. I'm not fragile, I'm just pregnant." I said.

"It doesn't matter. I will not see you loose our child. I can't see you in heartbreak." Fili said.

"You can't tell me what to do. You may be my husband, but I'm not a woman that can be controlled." I said, letting my emotions take over. Fili threw up his hands in anger.

"Do whatever you want and kill our child. I don't care anymore. I'm going back to Erebor." Fili said. I reached to stop him, but he pulled out of my reach and went off. I fell to my knees and cry in pain and heartbreak from his words.

"Fili. I'm sorry. Come back." I said, but he was gone. The baby started kicking me. I cradled my stomach. I got up after the sun started to set and decided to see if I could go after Fili and stop him. I ran to my room and grab Fili's coat that had fur lined the collars to keep warm and keep Fili's scent with me. I put the hood of the coat on and hurry out towards the secret pathway.

I come out as night falls. I look around. I didn't know which way he went, but decided to head the way to Erebor. I remembered what direction to go when we came. I head that way.

"Fili!" I call. There was no answer. I let more tears come and felt the child kick me some more. I rub my stomach, not paying attention where I was going. "Hold on, little one, we will find your father. I..." I scream as I fell in a hole. I landed at the bottom and felt my ankle twist and my knee scrape a rock. I cry out in pain as I cradle my stomach. I look around. I heard the twins talk about traps that the elves made to stop Orcs and wargs. I try to stand but I fall. I cry for Fili to be back in his arms. I let slumber take over.

Fili's POV. I walk back down the path of the secret path. I regretted the words I said to Bell. She's been through everything with me and I knew her hormones out of control with the pregnancy. I walked into the courtyard to find the twins talking to Arwen all sounding frantic.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Fili. Your here. Where's Bell?" Elladen asked.

"I left her in the gardens after we had a fight." I said.

"We can't find her." Arwen said.

"Its my fault. I yelled at her and told her I was going back to Erebor. She might have went after me. I didn't see her when I was coming back." I said.

"She might have fallen into one of our traps." Elrohir said.

"I got to go after her." I said.

"We'll take you to one of the closest ones that's heading in the direction you would take for Erebor." Elladen said.

"Bring her back." Arwen said.

"I will." I said. The twins and I head in the direction.

Bell's POV. I woke up to hearing movement above me. I try to get up again, but bit back a cry from the pain in my ankle and leg.

"Help!" I call. Something jumps in the trap and I scream. A warg stood in front of me. I try to move out of the way but cry out in pain as it bites my leg. I grit my teeth in pain as it pulls me. I hear a yell as it gets ready to kill and blood comes with a yelp. I look up and see Fili standing there with his sword.

"Fili." I said. Fili hurries over and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, love, for saying the words I did and leaving." Fili said, pressing his forehead against mine.

"And I'm sorry for not staying in Rivendell. I can't walk." I said. Fili scooped me up and put me on his back so he could carry me out. Elladen and Elrohir stood waiting. Fili switched me to his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Let's get her back to Rivendell so father can look at her." Elladin said. I put a hand on my stomach and started to panic. I hadn't felt the child kick since after I fell into the hole and it would be kicking for attention from its father by now.

"Bell. What's wrong?" Fili asked, noticing the look of panic on my face.

"The baby. I can't feel it kicking or moving." I said. Worry and fear filled Fili's face for we both feared we lost the baby.

AN: So I end it there with a cliff hanger. You'll find out in next chapter. LOL. I'll keep you waiting, but will update tomorrow. Till next time.


	31. Bedrest

Chapter 31  
Bedrest

Fili had ran as fast as he could to the healing quarters with the twins. Fili now stood at my side holding my hand as I laid on the bed. Fili traced my knuckles, gently, trying to calm me down. Tear lines streaked my face with worry. We both were worried that we lost our child with no movement or kicking. She or he would have been kicking for its fathers attention.

"Calm down, love. I'm here. I won't leave you." Fili said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I smile weakly. I was tired and just want to sleep, but wanted to find out if we lost the baby or not.

"I'll try." I said. Elrond came into the room and rushed over with Arwen.

"What happened? Elrond asked.

"I fell in one of your sons traps and hurt my leg and ankle, but I can't feel the baby moving or kicking." I said with more tears streaming down my face. Elrond got to work right away, massaging my belly. Fili pressed his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes.

"The baby is fine." Elrond said.

"But why can't we feel it kicking?" Fili asked, squeezing my hand.

"Elf magic was protecting it. Bell must have been close to miscarrying and the elves saved the child. You'll feel it kicking in a few minutes." Elrond said as he began healing my leg and feet. Fili pulled me into a hug and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"I love you." I said.

"And I you, woman." Fili said. I gasp as I feel our child start kicking, demanding some attention from us. Fili chuckled and reached down and rubbed my stomach and started speaking it in his dwarvish language with a mix of common tongue. I relaxed at his touch.

"Your baby is healthy and eager for attention." Elrond said with a chuckle. Arwen smiled. "You'll have to be on bedrest just to be safe with the baby. For a week you should stay in bed." I groan and it was Filis turn to chuckle.

"You will be fine, love. We'll make sure you are occupied." Fili said.

"You can go to the library and the gardens as long as you sit down." Elrond said. I sighed in relief. "Get some rest. You can stay here the night. Both of you." Elrond and Arwen left. Fili layed down next to me and rest a hand on my stomach. I relaxed at his touch.

"Get some sleep, my love. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Fili said. Fili pressed a kiss to my forehead and I cuddled up to him. I fell asleep in his arms.

The week went to slow. I spent my waking hours in the library with Arwen or out in the garden with Fili and the twins where they would practice fighting in front of me to keep me Company. Fili and I would spend our nights in our room in each others arms, whispering and he told me more stories about his life and it kept his child calm.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask as Fili led me down the path towards a direction I wasn't sure where he was taking me.

"You'll see." Fili said. It was the last day and Fili convinced Elrond to take me away from Rivendell, but near in case anything happens. Elrond had agreed since I was doing so well. I reconized the path after awhile.

"The Springs where we confessed our love for each other?" I ask. Fili smiled and I knew I was right. We reached the springs and I sighed, happily. Fili and I undressed and quickly got in. I sat in front of him and leaned against him. He massaged my shoulders as I relaxed against him. Our child was asleep in my womb.

"We should come up with names for our child." Fili said.

"Both boy and girl." I said.

"Girls are rare for the dwarven race. Especially at the first try, but we will have a girl name just in case." Fili said.

"You have a name for if it's a boy?" I ask, nuzzling his neck, earning a moan from him.

"I always wanted to name my son after my father, Vili. I remember him more then Kili. I was five when he died when Kili was a few months old." Fili said.

"Your father would be honored and I think its a wonderful name." I said. Fili smiled.

"I named our son's name if its a boy. How about you name it if its a girl." Fili said.

"Elli." I said after a few minutes of thinking.

"A match of our two last names." Fili said. I nod and he pulls me into a kiss. I melt into the kiss. Fili lifted me up and carried me out. There were blankets laid out for us on the ground for us. Fili and I curl up together on the blankets and talked and kissed. Fili stroked my stomach and I relaxed in his touch.

"I hope everyone is alright and no one died in the war." I said, thinking of our friends.

"I'm sure they are fine. Hopefully Bilbo joins us and we will find out, but I think I want to live in the Shire. After what happened with my uncle, I'm not ready to go back." Fili said.

"My home is where you are." I said. Fili smiled and he hummed a lullaby and I drifted off to sleep.

AN: Hope you like the names. One more chapter and we will have the birth and reunite with Bilbo. Can anyone guess what the baby is gonna be? I'm not giving it away. I know what the baby will be. By the way. I have a kitten now and I named it Arwen. She's adorable and spoiled already. Till next time.


	32. Call from the Heart

Chapter 32  
Call from the Heart

Fili's POV. Its been two months since Bell's and my fight and we had one more month to go before our child was born. The twins wanted to take me out hunting, but I didn't want to leave.

"Go. I'll be fine. You need to get out once in awhile." Bell said as we stood in the courtyard with Arwen and the twins.

"Your close to the due date or getting there. I don't want to be away if you go into labor." I said.

"We'll send a messenger to get you if she does go into labor. I promise. I'll be with her while your gone." Arwen said.

"Go. I'll be fine." Bell said. I sigh and pull her tight against me pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." I said.

"Take as long as you want. No rush. Go and enjoy yourself." Bell said. I chuckle and rest a hand on her extended belly.

"Take care of mommy for me and don't kick her to much. Daddy will be back soon." I said. The baby kicked my hand and I smile. I pull Bell tight up against my body and kissed her again.

"I love you." I said, pressing my forehead against hers and she hugged me close one last time.

"I love you too. Now go or you'll never get out of here." Bell said. I chuckle and peck her lips one last time.

Its been a few days since I left Rivendell and the hunting trip has been a success. Deer and rabbits were what we caught, but I wasn't getting much sleep without Bell in my arms. I sigh softly as I sat by the fire, eating my food.

"Your quiet. Been since we left Rivendell." Elladen said.

"What's got you quiet?" Elrohir asked.j

"Just missing Bell and wondering if I'll be a good father. I never had my father around and Thorin was a father figure, but he mainly trained me to be his heir and trained me to fight." I said.

"You'll make a fine father. Your doing well now with talking with your child. You'll be fine. You'll have Bilbo there to help you." Elladen said.

"Besides. You won't be the only one. Bell never had a mother figure so it will be an experience for both of you." Elrohir said. I knew they were right.

"Thank you." I said.

"That's what friends are for." Elladen said. I said goodnight to my friends and head to bed.

I had a dream of Bell standing in front of me in the gardens of Rivendell.

"I need you, Fili." Bell said.

"I'm coming, love." I said. I woke up to find Elladen on watch. I go up to him.

"What is it?" Elladen asked.

"I need to go home. I have this feeling Bell needs me." I said.

"You can go. We are close to Rivendell. Let's wake my brother and we can go." Elladen said. I sighed in relief knowing that they understand. Elrohir woke and we packed our camp and head home to Rivendell. Rivendell was becoming another home. The hatred for elves had been slowing disappearing since our stay here. We arrived and I dropped my stuff off in Bell's and my room and I found Bell was not there. I knew she was probably in the gardens. I head that way and found her sitting on her favorite bench wrapped in a quilt. I come up to her and pulled her up into my arms, surprising her.

"Fili. Your here. I thought you wouldn't be back for a few more days." Bell said, hugging me. I saw bags under her eyes telling me she wasn't getting much sleep like I was without me at her side.

"I had a dream that you needed me and I came as soon as I could. Baby keeping you awake?" I ask.

"He or she has been active for a day now without you. It missed you along with me." Bell said.

"I missed you also. I'm back and I won't leave till our child is born." I said. Bell smiled and I pulled her into a kiss happy to be back at her side.

AN: It was a filler chapter, but I wanted to show them how close their bond is. Next chapter is the birth of their child. Till next time.


	33. A New Beginning and Reunion

Chapter 33

A New Begining and Reunion

Bell's POV. I was near my due date and the elves had me on constant supervision. It was mainly Fili and Arwen that kept a close eye on me. I refused anyone else to babysit me.

I let out a sigh as I sat on the couch like bed with a book in my lap.

"How's my girl doing?" Fili asked, coming into the room.

"Ready to have this baby out of me." I said, rubbing my stomach. Fili chuckled and came over to kiss me. I melted into the kiss and pulled him down beside me. He pulled me against him.

"Soon, my love. We will ge.t to meet our child. Come, the elves have dinner ready for us." Fili said, kissing my forehead. Fili helped me stand up and we walked to a private balcony where a table was set with food and drinks. I sit down and Fili sits in front of me. We are in silence enjoying the sunset and each other's Company. Fili stood up and came up to me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Dance with me." Fili said, pulling me to my feet. I smiled and let him pull me against him. We danced around. A sharp pain came from my belly and I hunched over clutching my stomach. "Bell?" The pain wasn't going away and I knew it was time.

"The baby. It's comig." I said. Fili's eyes widen.

Fili's POV. I ran with Bell towards the infermery. Two elves were waiting. One took Bell from me. I go to enter but the other elf stopped me.

"The father can't be in the birthing room with the mother. Wait out here." The elf said.

"She needs me." I said. Arwen and the twins arrived.

"I'm sorry Fili it's our rules. I'll go in and be with her." Arwen said.

"Thank you." Fili said. Arwen smiled and hurried into the infirmary. I sat down and put my face in my hands. I was worried and upset I couldn't be there for her.

"She'll be fine. Father will be there." Elladen said.

"I hope your right. I don't want to loose them." I said.

"They are in good hands." Ellrohir said. I knew they were right. I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

Bell's POV. I hated that Fili couldn't be in the room with me. The pain was unbearable. I was happy that Arwen was in the room with me.

"Your doing fine, Bell." Arwen said.

"It feels like every bone in my body is breaking." I said as Elrond examined me.

"It's child birth. It's normal." Arwen said. I saw Elrond pale.

"What is it?" I ask.

"The baby is breached." Elrond said. I paled. I heard about breached babies. It was deadly for both mother and baby. "Bell. Calm down. I can turn the baby around." I sigh in relief as I flinch in pain as Elrond got to work.

"You will get to hold your child. We promise." Arwen said, squeezing my hand. I close my eyes and tried to relax. I felt the baby starting to turn.

"The baby is in the right position. Your going to push now, Bell." Elrond said. I pushed and pushed. "Your doing well, Bell. I see the head. One last push and the baby should be out." I let out a cry as I pushed as hard as I could. I felt the baby slide out of me and a cry filled the room.

Fili's POV. I heard a babies cry as I sat waiting. I stood up as the door opened and Arwen came out a baby wrapped up in a blanket.

"You have a daughter." Arwen said. I was shocked. It's rare for girls especially to be born first. A princess for the Lineof Durin. Mother was the first in centuries and now my daughter. Arwen set her in my arms. She was beautiful. I saw golden fuz on top of her head.

"Hello, beautiful." I said, touching her. Her eyes opened and I saw she inherited her mothers eyes. She reached her hand out and grabbed my finger. I smiled. "How's Bell?" I look at Arwen.

"She's tired but she is fine." Arwen said. I hurry in the room to see her popped up against the pillows. A smile formed on her lips as I come up to her.

Bell's POV. Fili sat on the bed with our daughter in his arms. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Mahal has blessed us with a daughter." Fili said

"He has." I said. Fili pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Thank you. You made me the happiest dwarf in Middle Earth. Thank you." Fili said. Arwen came into the room

"But I will outlive you both.

"You won't. Valar and Mahal has bonded you to Fili. So you live as long as he does and die when he does." Arwen said. Fili and I smile at each other. We both didn't have to suffer heartbreak. "You have a visitor." I look up and saw Bilbo enter.

"Father." I said. He comes up to us and smiles at the bundle of joy in Fili's arms.

"I come back and find that my grandchild is already born?" Bilbo asked.

"Meet your granddaughter, Elli." Fili said, setting her in Bilbo's arms. Bilbo smiled.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Congratulations to you both." Bilbo said.

"How did the battle go?" I ask.

"We won and everyone survived. Thorin is back to his old self and made treaty with the Mirkwood Elves and help Dale and Laketown be rebuilt. Everyone thinks your dead or taken by the enemy. They are worried about you but it's your decision to go back." Bilbo said. I saw Fili relax to find out that his uncle and brother survived the war. He looked at me and I nodded. I knew what he wanted.

"I want to live in the Shire for now. I am not ready to go back not after what my uncle did. Not yet. I'll go when I'm ready." Fili said. Bilbo nodded as Elli started to fuss to be fed. Arwen shooed everyone away for privacy except for Fili. I took Elli in my arms and opened my nightgown for her and put her to my blossom for food. Fili sat behind me and I leaned against him as Elli drank from me.

"I love you both, my girls." Fili said kissing my forehead.

"We love you too." I said, turning my head and we kissed. Elli finished and I burped her. Fili took her and put her in the cradle that was beside our bed. He got back in bed and pulled me close to his chest. I fell asleep to him humming a tune.

AN: So it's a girl. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time


	34. Meeting Elli and Leaving

Chapter 34  
Meeting Elli and Leaving

Its been a few days since Elli was born and she was a good baby to raise. She only cried when she needed fed, changed, or be held by her father. We could tell that Elli had Fili wrapped around her finger since the day she was born. He would wake up with her and go get her so that I wouldn't have to get up. He was loving being a father.

"Oh she's a beauty." Elrohir said as he held Elli. The twins had decided to come see Elli.

"She looks like her father, but got her mother's eyes. She's gonna be a little heartbreaker when she comes of age." Elladen said.

"What?" Fili asked as he sat next to me, holding me close to him. I smile up at him.

"Oh yes. I can see all the boys swarming to your door to court this young lass." Elrohir said.

"Mahal no. I will shoo them away with my swords before they get a chance to get to our door." Fili said. The twins laugh. I chuckle and snuggle in Fili's arms.

"And plenty of uncles and grandfather that will watch over her. She'll be well loved." Arwen said, coming into the room.

"When we are ready to go back yes. My mother would be happy to find out that she has a granddaughter. I just hope I'll know when I'm ready to go back." Fili said.

"You'll know when the time is right." Gandalf said, coming into the room.

"Gandalf." I said.

"Congratulations to you both. A new Princess of Durin. Hasn't happened since your mother was born, but its the first time a Princess was born first in the line of Durin. You are blessed. Are you ready to head home to the Shire, tomorrow?" Gandalf asked.

"We are." Fili said. It was time to go home. Elli yawned and Elladen handed her back to Fili. Everyone left. It was bedtime for all of us. Fili laid down beside me with Elli laying on her belly on top of him and with me curled up at his side. I rested a hand on our daughter's back and closed my eyes to fall asleep.

An hour later. Fili's POV. I couldn't sleep. I stood on the balcony of Bell's and my room with Elli nestled in my arms. I stroked her check as I look down on her. I was thinking of my family and friends back in Erebor. I knew for sure my mother was getting close to Erebor and Kili was missing me and now Thorin's heir. I knew my mother would fall over and love her first grandchild and granddaughter. She always wanted a daughter, but got two sons instead, but she has no regrets. I sigh. I hate to do this to my mother, but I wasn't ready to go back, not after what Thorin did. Not yet anyways. I felt arms wrap around me.

"You should be in bed, my love." I said, turning my head and kissing Bell's forehead.

"I couldn't sleep without you next to me. What are you doing up?" Bell asked, coming to my side and I wrap my arm around her.

"Just missing my mother, friends, and brother. They would love our daughter since girls are so rare." I said.

"Kili would spoil her. They will see her when we are ready. Take as long as you need. My home is where you are and I'll go back to Erebor when you are ready." Bell said. I pulled her into a kiss.

"Thank you, beautiful. You make me happy." I said.

"Come to bed. It's late and Gandalf wants us to leave early." Bell said, pulling me to the bed. I didn't fight her and followed her. I set Elli in her cradle and join Bell in bed. I pull her tight against me and kiss her as she fell asleep. I drifted off to sleep feeling her breath light on my chest.

The Next morning. Bell's POV. I had Elli in a baby wrap in front of me. Arwen hugged me as the twins and Fili said their goodbyes.

"Come visit us as much as you can and we'll try and come and visit when we can." Arwen said.

"We will try. Maybe when Elli is a little older." I said.

"Of course. The road can be dangerous, but your husband is a good dwarf and I know he would protect you both." Arwen said. I look at him and smile. I knew she was right.

"He would." I said.

"Ready to go?" Bilbo asked, coming up to me.

"I'm ready." I said.

"Same here." Fili said.

"Don't be strangers. Like our sister said, your welcome to Rivendell whenever you want." Elladen said.

"Of course." Fili said, pulling me to his side. Gandalf led us out of Rivendell and in the direction of the Shire. We were heading home.

AN: It was a filler but I had to do the scene with the twins with Elli. I forgot to do it in last chapter. Now they are on their way to the Shire. Don't worry. They will get back to Erebor, but not till the sequel. Till next time.


	35. Back to the Shire

Chapter 35  
Back to the Shire

We walked for what seemed like days. We only stopped to eat and sleep. Elli slept peacefully on my chest or Fili's. We took turns carrying her. Bilbo held her at night when we stopped.

We finally reached the borders of the Shire and we knew we were close to home. Film pulled me close as we stopped to say goodbye to Gandalf. I knew it wouldn't be the last time we see him. Gandalf and Bilbo talked for awhile.

"We are so close." I said as I handed Elli over to her father. He cradled her close as she snuggled in his arms.

"I'll give you both a life you deserve." Fili said.

"We do already. We have you." I said. Fili smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I returned the kiss.

"Magic rings should not be used lightly, Bilbo." Fili and I pull apart at his words. Magic ring? Bilbo begins to protest. "Don't take me for a fool. I know you found one in the Goblin tunnels and I've kept an eye on you ever since." Bilbo smiles.

"Well, thank goodness." Bilbo said. He holds out his hand. "Farewell, Gandalf." They clasp hands.

"Farewell. Bell. Fili. Elli. Farewell. You will know when the time is right to go back to Erebor. Now isn't the time but you will know." Gandalf said. Fili nodded and I said my farewells. Fili and I walked ahead, but we stopped as Bilbo stops to talk.

"You, uh... You needn't worry about that ring. It fell out of my pocket during the battle. I lost it." Bilbo said. I had a feeling that he was not telling the truth, but I didn't say anything.

"You're a very fine person, Mister Baggins. And I'm very fond of you. But you're only quite a little fellow in a wide world after all." Gandalf said.

"Come on, father. Let's go home." I call. Bilbo turned and smiled at us.

"Yes, let's go home." Bilbo said. We walk the way towards home. We come over the last hill to Hobbiton. I raise an eyebrow as we see a lot of activity by Bag End.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Looks like a party or something." Fili said.

"We will find out." Bilbo said. We walk and see people heading our way with stuff from our house. Fili and I shared looks. "Wait a minute that's my mother glory box. And that's my dining chair."

"This can't be good." I said.

"What is going on?" I ask. A hobbit which I reconized as a GAmge stopped in front of us with a wheel barrow.

"Hello Mister Bilbo. Miss Bell, it's lovely to see you..." He stops for a minute and his eyes widen. "You're not suppose to be here." I raised an eyebrow at that comment."

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked.

"On account of you being presumed dead and all." Gamgee said.

"We are not dead! Presumed or otherwise." Bilbo said. Bilbo hurries off to Bag End. Fili and I quickly follow after him. I saw a sign that they were auctioning our stuff off.

"Our next bid..." The Bidder started but Bilbo hurries up to him stopping him. Fili and I stood by him.

"Stop! Stop! There's been a mistake!" Bilbo said.

"Who are you?" Lobelia asked. I moved closer to Fili and he wrapped an arm around me pulling me close.

"What do you mean who am I?! You know bloody well who I am, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. This is my home! And my spoons. Thank you very much!" Bilbo said taking the spoons that Lobelia held in her hands.

"I take it she's the woman that wanted you to marry her son?" Fili asked as Elli stirred but Fili rubbed her back and she fell back to sleep to her father's touch.

"Yes, but I got a husband and daughter now. She has no say of my life now." I said. Fili smiled and kissed my forehead.

"A contract of employment as a never mind on that. There! Mine and my daughters signature." Bilbo said. I turn to see the auctioneer holding the contract we signed for the quest. Bilbo winked at me. We walk up the stairs to the door.

"Uh, certainly seems to be in order. Yes, seems are in order. Who is this person you pledged your service to? Thorin Oakenshield?" The auctioneer said.

"That would be my uncle and I'm married to Bell so I can vouche for him." Fili said. I turned to Lobelia.

"Your not getting your wish for your son to marry me. Don't try to come near my family alone." I said. Lobelia was sheathing. Bilbo, Fili, and I stepped into Bag End. Fili closed the door behind us.

"We will get everything back." Fili said.

"Of course." I said.

"Right now all that matters is I got my family here with me right now." Bilbo said. Fili and I hugged him. He was right. We had each other and we survived the quest.

AN: one more chapter and onto the sequel which will be a separate story. Till next time


	36. Epilogue: Four Years Later

Epilogue  
Four Years Later

Fili's POV. I walked down the paths of the Shire heading towards Bell's and my home in the middle of winter after a trip to Bree for supplies.

After we arrived back in the Shire, the hobbits brought our things back to us and when they found out about Elli, they were able to get us a home near a forge where I could work and Bell could stay home and raise our daughter. It made Bell happy that I was close and came home when I wanted.

Elli was quite the handful but well behaved. We didn't keep the secret of my heritage from her and she knew of the adventure. She spoke dwarfish and the common tongue. Bell said she has me wrapped around her finger and I knew she was right. Her and Bell I would protect with my life.

I smile as I head towards my home. I nodded to some Hobbits that I knew. I knew Lobelia was trying to ruin our reputation around the Shire but our friends stood with us. Linda, Bell's best friend helped out if needed.

I walk up the path towards our house and saw the lights were on meaning my girls were up. I smiled and head to the door. I opened it as quietly as I could. I looked around and head to the parlor where I heard their voices. I peaked around and found them curled up together on the fur blanket. Elli's curly blonde hair laid spread out with the braids I proudly put in her hair spread out with the beads shinning in the firelight.

"So you helped Bard take down Smaug. You must have been brave." Elli said. I smile and step out for them to see me.

"And stubborn just like a dwarf at times." I said. Elli shot up and Bell turned.

"Daddy!" Elli yelled as she got up and ran to me. I scooped her up and tossed her into the air. Elli giggled and hugged me. Bell stood up and head towards us.

"You behaving for your mother?" I ask, kissing her check.

"Yes, but I missed you and mommy did also." Elli said. I look up at Bell and see bags under her eyes and knew mine were just as bad. We could hardly sleep without the other beside us. I reached for her and pulled her close. Bell laid her head against my shoulder.

"I'm glad your home safe." Bell said.

"I'm glad to be home." I said. She leans up and kisses me. I return it. Elli giggled and pulled on my mustache braid. I kissed her check.

Later that night. Bell's POV. I stood by the window as Fili put Elli to bed. I was wrapped in a blanket. I could finally get some sleep now that Fili was home. I closed my eyes as I heard familiar footsteps. Strong arms wrap around me and I leaned back into his chest.

"She's finally asleep." Fili said. I turn in his arms and pull him close. He held me close.

"I got you all to myself now." I said. Fili pressed a kiss to my nose.

"I've been thinking. I want another child. I know you have your hands full with Elli. I want a big family with you but..." I put a finger to his lips.

"I want it also, my love. But tonight. Just hold me close and let's sleep." I said. Fili nodded and pulled me to the bed. We curled up together and fell asleep.

AN: Here's the last chapter. The sequel will be up soon and there will be chapters before I bring the Company in. Thanks for following this story to the end.


End file.
